La Niñera de los Cullen
by Dayan Hale
Summary: Esme y Carlisle han decidio irse de vacaciones una semana con motivo de su centésimo aniversario. Pero habiendo tantos problemas entre los chicos, contratarán una niñera que se haga cargo de ellos. ¿quien aguantará más? ¿la niñera o los chicos?
1. La noticia

Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. La Decisión de Carlisle**

**Esme POV**

Mientras Carlisle metía las últimas maletas al auto les dirigí una última mirada a los niños. Mis seis hijos (y digo seis porque considero a Bella uno de ellos) seguían parados en el porche esperando a que nosotros nos fuéramos. Esa semana Carlisle y yo nos iríamos de vacaciones, para celebrar nuestro centésimo aniversario.

Los chicos tenían diferentes expresiones en sus caras, Bella nos veía feliz porque por fin íbamos a darnos un tiempo. Edward, bueno Edward simplemente esperaba a que partiéramos; Alice estaba ansiosa por irse de compras y Jasper se veía algo asustado por la idea de acompañarla. Emmett y Rosalie, ellos se lanzaban miradas insinuantemente sensuales, esperando que la casa se quedara sola para... Bueno mejor no pienso en lo que van a hacer solos en la casa.

"Ay mis niños cuando su padre les diga…" pensé para mis adentros, voltee a ver a Edward pero al parecer no me escuchó, menos mal.

Carlisle cerró la cajuela y volvió conmigo, pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Yo le sonreí para que supiera que iba a estar junto a él.

- Bueno chicos nos vamos- dijo Carlisle

- Que les vaya bien, que se diviertan- nos respondieron nuestros hijos

En ese momento Alice cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. "¡Ya se enteró!" pensé algo asustada. Alice abrió los ojos nuevamente y nos miró con incredulidad, mientras que sus hermanos la veían interrogantes.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- le preguntó a Carlisle.

- Bueno no creerán que los iba a dejar aquí solos a los cinco ¿o sí?

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Edward rompiendo por fin su máscara de impasibilidad

"Hijo por favor, eres el más sensato de los cinco por favor entiende a tu padre" le supliqué mentalmente.

Al parecer Jasper se empezaba a dar cuenta de que algo andaba mal por las emociones de todos. Rosalie y Emmett nos miraban confundidos y molestos por ser siempre los últimos en enterarse de las cosas, ya que sus hermanos siempre lo averiguaban antes de que su padre o yo dijéramos algo.

Bella estaba aún al lado de Edward pero se mantenía callada y al margen de la situación. Esa niña era definitivamente la correcta para Edward, pero ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Carlisle?- preguntó Emmett algo molesto- ¿Por qué siempre hemos de ser los últimos en enterarnos de todo?

- Chicos no pasarán esta semana solos en la casa- dije yo- su padre y yo hemos estado pensando y no creo que sea prudente, así que contratamos una niñera para que se quede con ustedes.

Los gritos y las quejas no se hicieron esperar, por supuesto. Y lo entendía a mí tampoco me hubiera gustado dejarlos a cargo de una mujer humana, pero Carlisle tenía razón al hacerlo. Últimamente Rosalie y Emmett eran cada vez más desvergonzados en cuestión de su vida privada como pareja. Eso hacía que Jasper se sintiera cada vez más incómodo al sentir tanta…lujuria por parte de ambos.

Alice, para evitar que Jasper estuviera cerca de ellos mientras intimaban, lo llevaba consigo al centro comercial, aumentando las compras de Alice a tal grado que mucha de su ropa ahora se encontraba en casa de Bella. También Edward evitaba estar en la casa, pues los pensamientos de Emmett y Rosalie lo fastidiaban.

- Niños por favor escuchen a su padre un momento- les pedí amablemente. Ellos dejaron de gritar y protestar, aunque sus miradas eran hostiles.

En ese momento agradecí dos cosas: una, que ya estábamos muertos y dos, que las miradas de los chicos no fueran pistolas, sino…

- Lo hago por su bien- dijo Carlisle- Las cosas no marchan del todo bien entre ustedes estos días y no quiero tener que escuchar sus quejas a cada rato.

- Pero no tenías que llamar a una niñera- replicó Rosalie- Somos lo bastante grandes para resolver nuestros problemas solos. Además de que podremos cuidar bien de la casa.

- No lo dudo Rose, sabes que confío mucho en ustedes, pero no quiero que se queden solos y menos como están entre ustedes.

- Todo está bien, no entiendo por qué tienes que dejarnos a cargo de una niñera- se quejó Alice – y a parte humana, ¡¡podríamos ser sus abuelos!!

- Alice lo sabemos, pero no les dejaremos la casa hasta que dejen de pelear a cada rato, no quiero regresar y encontrar ruinas.

- Mamá eso no sucederá - prometió Emmett.

- No lo sé Emmett y no me voy a arriesgar, la niñera llegará pronto y espero que obedezcan y se porten bien con ella- les pedí

Jamás me había visto tan dura con ellos, pero era necesario que entendieran que por más grandecitos que se creyeran aún actuaban como adolescentes. Todos se quedaron callados al ver que no bromeaba. Incluso Bella me veía un tanto sorprendida.

A mi lado Carlisle me veía con una sonrisa en la cara y agradecimiento en sus ojos. Su mano aún seguía en mi cintura y yo también le rodee la cintura con los brazos, esperando que los chicos entendieran que lo que había dicho yo lo apoyaba su padre.

- Pero en serio no es necesario- volvió a protestar Rosalie.

- Sí lo es, y no nos vamos a retractar señorita y es mi última palabra- dijo Carlisle con autoridad- Y mientras formen parte de esta familia tienen que acatar las decisiones que tomamos y tienen que entender que lo hacemos por su bien.

- ¿Cuándo dijiste que llega?- preguntó Jasper. Todos lo volteamos a ver sorprendidos

- En la tarde- respondió Carlisle sonriendo complacido

Pude ver como Jasper asentía y los demás lo veían con sorpresa y enfado porque con esa pregunta daba a entender que nos apoyaba. Le sonreí agradecida por su comprensión. Poco a poco las expresiones de sus hermanos se tranquilizaban, gracias a él por supuesto.

"¿Puedo contar contigo, Edward?" El chico me volteó a ver y asintió levemente para que ninguno notara que hablaba con él. "Escucha, confío en que mantendrás las cosas con calma, y espero no abuses de esa confianza" Él negó con la cabeza asegurándome de que se comportaría.

- De acuerdo, nos comportaremos- se rindió Emmett y Rosalie le miró furiosa.

- Bien- Alice se veía molesta pero ya había aceptado.

- ¿Rose?- pregunté.

- ¿Es que tengo alternativa?- preguntó.

- No.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis hijos y los abracé pidiéndoles que se comportaran, y más que nada que no asustaran a la pobre mujer que había aceptado cuidarlos, o peor, que la mataran.

Después de despedirnos nuevamente, Carlisle y yo entramos al coche y les eché una ojeada a mis hijos por última vez. Todos aun se mostraban enojados, pero al menos sabía que se comportarían bien.

- Bueno, espero que esto haya sido una buena idea- dije

- Descuida querida, son buenos chicos a pesar de todo- dijo Carlisle acariciando mi mejilla. Yo asentí.- Ahora vámonos y disfrutemos de la semana.


	2. La Niñera llega a Casa de los Cullen

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2. La llegada de la niñera**

**Rosalie POV**

Apenas vi arrancar el Mercedes de Carlisle entré a la casa furiosa con Emmett pisándome los talones. ¡¡Cómo podían hacernos esto!! Una niñera, solo eso nos faltaba, ¿acaso creen que no nos comportaremos? ¿creen que haremos una fiesta?

- Rose, nena no tienes por qué ponerte así- dijo Emmett intentando abrazarme.

- ¡¡Una niñera!! ¿Cómo es posible?. – Jamás me había enojado así con Carlisle y Esme, pero no lo podía evitar. – Ni que tuviéramos doce

Además sabía que todos se sentían igual que yo, no era la única molesta con esa decisión. Emmett logró por fin ponerse tras de mí y abrazarme, entre sus brazos me relajé un poco. Pero seguía furiosa, y eso no iba a cambiar en un buen rato.

Todos nos sentamos en la sala. Edward se sentó en un sillón individual con Bella en las piernas. Alice se sentó en el piso frente a mí y Jasper a su lado. ¡¡Maldito Jasper!! Tenía que abrir su bocota. Emmett se sentó junto a mí y no me soltó.

- Rose entendemos como te sientes, pero de nada nos servirá enojarnos – Alice tomó mi mano. – Lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantenernos tranquilos y actuar como si nada.

- Alice tiene razón – le apoyó Jasper.

- ¡¡Y tú tenías que abrir la bocota!!

- Rosalie piensa un poquito con la cabeza fría, si no hubiera intervenido hubiéramos acabado peor – Jasper se defendió. – Además hubiera habido la posibilidad de que Esme y Carlisle no se fueran.

- Jasper tiene razón, Rose – dijo Edward – ¿Cómo te sentirías si hubieran cancelado su viaje por nosotros?

¡¡Maldito Edward!! Detesto que siempre tenga razón. Sin embargo me tranquilicé. Pero me indignaba que Esme y Carlisle nos creyeran unos irresponsables.

- No lo hacen por eso y lo sabes – me dijo Edward, había leído mis pensamientos

- ¡¡Odio que lo hagas!!- grité parándome del sillón y me fui corriendo a mi habitación. Azoté la puerta al llegar.

Mi tiré en la cama, tapé mi cara con la almohada y grité. Tal vez me hubieran escuchado abajo pero si gritaba al aire asustaría a medio Forks. Intenté serenarme y, como había dicho Jasper, pensé con la cabeza fría. Estaba haciendo un berrinche de una niña y eso es justamente lo que no tendría que hacer.

No me iba a dejar llevar por el enojo, además Esme y Carlisle me habían dado muchas cosas y no podía pagarles de esta manera. Decidí que con o sin niñera me comportaría lo mejor posible.

**Edward POV**

Todos nos quedamos callados una vez que Rosalie se fue haciendo berrinche. Cuando azotó la puerta, sentí a Bella encogerse.

- Ya se le pasará – dijo Emmett tratando de tranquilizarnos, en especial a Bella

En el momento que dijo eso oímos un grito ahogado proveniente de la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie. Todos volteamos a ver a Emmett con sarcasmo. Éste rió nerviosamente. Con esto nosotros estallamos en carcajadas.

No puedo decir que apoyo a mis padres con la idea de la niñera, pero sé que Esme confía en mí para que las cosas no se salgan de control. Ni siquiera conocíamos a la niñera, puede ser que hasta sea buena onda y nos deje en paz y con total libertad. Eso espero.

- ¿Cómo es la niñera Alice? – preguntó Emmett.

- No la he podido ver – respondió la chica. – Solo espero que no nos trate como niños chiquitos.

- Entonces no le demos razones para que crea que lo somos – respondió Jasper, siempre solía tener una respuesta sensata de qué hacer en cualquier situación.

- ¿Debemos decirle que vivimos como parejas? – preguntó Rosalie bajando la escalera visiblemente más tranquila.

Todos la volteamos a ver contentos de que haya entendido y meditado el asunto. Se sentó al lado de Emmett y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Dejemos que ella se dé cuenta por sí misma – respondió Emmett mirándola seductor. Rosalie rió ante el comentario.

- Sí, que ella descubra los trapos sucios de los Cullen por su cuenta – dije yo.

- Yo opino que simplemente actuemos con normalidad, no podemos juzgarla antes de conocerla –. Otra vez los sabios comentarios de Jasper.

Miré el reloj, eran casi las cinco y había prometido a Charlie que no llevaría tarde a Bella a su casa. Y no quería perderme la llegada de la niñera.

- Bella, se hace tarde y prometí a Charlie llevarte temprano – dije acariciándole el cabello.

- Pero yo quiero conocer a su niñera – dijo ella volteando a verme.

- Lo lamento pero debo llevarte –. Entonces supe como convencerla – si no Charlie no dejará que sigas viniendo a la casa.

- Está bien, chantajista – dijo parándose de mi regazo.

Tres minutos después me encontraba en el porche de su casa, abrazándola dulcemente, aspirando su dulce olor.

- ¿Vendrás por mi mañana? – preguntó.

- Aquí estaré Bella, no te preocupes – le aseguré sonriéndole pícaramente sabiendo que con eso no dudaría en que lo haría.

- Bien, porque quiero saber de su niñera – rió ella. Como me encantaba su risa, toda ella era maravillosa.

- Tendrás todos los pormenores – le aseguré.

Nos besamos por un momento y luego ella entró a su casa con las mejillas sonrosadas. ¡Cómo me encantaba verla así! Me dirigí a la casa y al llegar noté que la niñera aún no llegaba, tendríamos unos momentos para ponernos de acuerdo en que hacer.

Al entrar, vi que mis hermanos no se habían movido de donde estaban. Me senté nuevamente en el sillón esperando a que alguien hablara, al ver que nadie lo hacía yo tomé la palabra.

- ¿Bueno cuál es el plan? – pregunté.

- Yo pienso que antes de hacer cualquier cosa veamos como es ella y como nos trata – sugirió Alice.

Todos nos mostramos de acuerdo. Volvimos a quedarnos callados y cada uno sumidos en pensamientos. A las seis oímos un auto aproximarse, todos nos miramos expectantes.

Oímos el auto estacionarse cerca de la casa, por el sonido del motor debía de ser un automóvil algo viejo. Emmett y yo nos vimos por una fracción de segundo.

"¿Le ayudamos con las maletas?" me preguntó mentalmente y yo asentí.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, yo abrí y vimos a una mujer madura, como de unos cincuenta años reclinada sobre la cajuela sacando sus maletas. No le pudimos ver la cara así que no sabemos que aspecto tiene.

- ehmmm…Buenas Tardes – saludé.

La señora se volteó y nos evaluó a todos. Tenía los ojos cafés, su expresión parecía seria, así como su forma de vestir. Llevaba una falda negra y un saco del mismo color sobre una blusa blanca. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo.

"Le urge un cambio de look" pensó Rosalie riendo.

"Usa ropa de abuelita" Alice también estaba observando.

Como pude aguanté la carcajada, los pensamientos de mis hermanos eran semejantes a los de ellas. De todos modos, la niñera no dejaba de evaluarnos y yo me di cuenta de que mantenía sus pensamientos muy a raya, pues no hizo crítica alguna.

- Buenas tardes – respondió ella tras un largo silencio.

- Permítame ayudarle con su equipaje – ofreció Emmett cargando la única maleta.

- Gracias, eres muy amable – dijo la niñera.

"Seguro trae otros diez trajes iguales a ese" El comentario de Rosalie hizo que se me saliera una pequeña risita que, desafortunadamente, la niñera no pasó por alto. "Lo siento" murmuré y voltee a ver a Rosalie quien tenía una mano en la boca para no reírse también.

Entramos a la casa y la niñera inspeccionó con la mirada todos los rincones. Nosotros íbamos tras ella aguantando la risa. Ella se detuvo en la sala y nos volteó a ver con expresión impasible.

- Bueno niños permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es…

¿Les gustó? Eso espero, quiero darles las gracias a **kiria hathaway swan****Sarah Prongs**** y ****Makise** por sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Gracias otra vez a kiria hathaway swan, pues me has dado una gran idea


	3. Las presentaciones

**Capítulo 3. Las Presentaciones**

**Emmett POV**

- Bueno niños permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Helga Franklin Berenstein…

No pude escuchar nada más que su nombre, pues me debatía entre reír o no.

"Edward" pensé y me hermano volteó a verme interrogante. "Sus apellidos" Pero al parecer Edward no le veía lo mismo que yo. "Frankenstein" Por fin entendió y ambos luchábamos por no estallar a carcajadas. Jasper nos volteó a ver, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que algo nos daba risa.

Edward se acercó a él y le murmuró a Jasper el por qué nos comportábamos así, ahora los tres tratábamos de no reírnos.

- ¿Les sucede algo caballeros? – nos preguntó mirándonos alternadamente.

- No, nada – respondió Jasper por los tres. Rosalie me dio un codazo en las costillas.

Vi como Jasper se ponía detrás de Alice y le contaba el chiste, ella tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no reírse.

- ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso Emmett? – me preguntó Rosalie en susurros visiblemente molesta.

Le conté y tuvo que abrazarme para que no se oyeran sus risitas. Y si ella seguía riendo yo acabaría haciendo lo mismo.

- ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? – preguntó Helga a Rosalie.

- Sí, claro – respondió Rosalie soltándome y volteando a verla.

- Bueno ¿por qué no se presenta usted entonces? – le pidió.

- Sí, me llamo Rosalie Hale, fui la segunda a la que Carlisle y Esme adoptaron – dijo estrechando la mano de la niñera.

- ¡¡Niña pero que fría estás!!

- Es que…me acabo de lavar las manos.

En ese momento ninguno pudo contener la risa, todos soltamos la carcajada. Rosalie tampoco lo pudo evitar. Al vernos reír la niñera nos vio extrañados pues no era una risa cualquiera, eran unas carcajadas bastante fuertes.

Ninguno de nosotros podía parar, pero si no hacíamos algo pronto la niñera pensaría que estábamos locos. Además de que Jasper y Alice se estaban abrazando y la niñera los veía con malos ojos.

- Chicos por favor basta, guarden silencio – pidió Helga, nosotros como pudimos dejamos de reír.

- Lo sentimos, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y fui el primero a quien adoptaron – mi hermano se presentó y estrechó la mano de Helga, quien percibió lo fría que era la mano de Edward, pero ya no hizo ningún comentario.

- Yo soy Alice Cullen y fui la última a quien adoptaron – saludó Alice sin estrecharle la mano

- Yo soy Emmett Cullen y fui el tercero en llegar a la familia- dije inmediatamente.

- Y yo soy Jasper Hale, soy el gemelo de Rosalie y llegué con ella – finalizó Jasper.

La niñera nos volvió a inspeccionar con la mirada, al parecer estaba tratando de ubicarnos por nuestros nombres.

"A ver a que hora deja de mirarnos y nos dice algo más" pensé y Edward me volteó a ver y asintió con la cabeza, al parecer estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Tras otros minutos de silencio la niñera volvió a hablar.

- Bueno sus padres me dijeron que mañana tienen escuela – comentó la Niñera y todos asentimos - ¿Ya hicieron todas sus tareas?

Las chicas asintieron, Jasper, Edward y yo nos volteamos a ver. Ese fin de semana nos habíamos ido todos de caza, pero las chicas volvieron el sábado y nosotros apenas hoy un poco antes de que Carlisle y Esme se fueran, obviamente no habíamos hecho nada.

- ¿Y ustedes chicos? – nos preguntó. Jasper negó con la cabeza y Edward y yo murmuramos que no. – ¿Ya son las seis y no la han hecho? Les debería de dar vergüenza.

"¿Y a ella qué? Ni Carlisle ni Esme nos hablan así" Edward asintió ante mi pensamiento. Ellos jamás se preocupaban de sí hacíamos la tarea o no. Entonces comprendí. Ellos ya sabían que nosotros ya habíamos visto eso miles de veces y la niñera no, ella creía que íbamos a la escuela a estudiar no a aparentar.

- Disculpe…

- Díganme Helga – pidió la niñera.

- …Helga, mis hermanos estuvieron de campamento este fin de semana – nos intentó excusar Rosalie.

- Esa no es razón para no hacer los deberes de la escuela Rosalie – dijo la niñera – Ustedes tres se van a ir a hacer la tarea y ustedes chicas pueden hacer lo que quieran, la cena la sirvo en una hora, y espero que para entonces ya hallan acabado.

Los cinco subimos las escaleras y nos fuimos a la habitación de Edward, siempre que teníamos un problema nos íbamos a su habitación. Jasper y Alice se sentaron en el piso. Edward se fue a mirar por la ventana y Rose y yo nos sentamos en el sofá.

Ninguno sabía que decir, ni que pensar. Habíamos conocido muy poco de Helga y la risa que nos había causado lo de sus apellidos se había esfumado después de lo que dijo de las tareas.

Voltee a ver a Edward, el chico no había dicho nada, estaba concentrado viendo el bosque. Jasper y Alice estaban abrazados intentando calmarse el uno al otro. Rose no hacía nada y yo simplemente me limité a jugar con su cabello. Este no era un buen inicio.

- Ella cree que estamos muy maleducados – comentó Edward. Él volteó hacia nosotros y nosotros lo miramos fijamente esperando a que continuara. – Piensa que Esme y Carlisle nos dan muchas libertades y que nos tienen muy consentidos.

- Como puede decir eso si no nos conoce – Rosalie había vuelto a enfadarse.

- Bueno piensa que como es posible que nos hayan dejado ir de campamento sin revisar antes que ya habíamos echo la tarea – Continuó Edward.

- Chicos piensen un momento en que ella cree que nosotros estamos estudiando de verdad, ella no sabe que esta es la…novena vez que estudiamos lo mismo – intenté calmarlos.

- Emmett tiene razón no podemos culparla por ello – dijo Edward apoyándome.

De ahí empezamos a discutir sobre lo que íbamos a hacer. Jasper estaba molesto, Alice indignada, Rose furiosa, Edward y yo éramos los únicos que tratábamos de estar tranquilos, pero también estábamos atentos a cualquier cosa.

Volvimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Edward puso algo de música para tranquilizarnos. Entré con Rose a nuestra habitación y cerré la puerta. Me dirigí a mi escritorio para hacer la tarea que no era difícil, simplemente tenía que resolver unas diez ecuaciones.

Antes de comenzar voltee a ver a mi esposa, ella estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama inmóvil, sonreí y me dispuse a empezar la tarea. Al abrir mi cuaderno vi que las operaciones ya estaban hechas, hasta abajo había una pequeña nota:

" Te Amo, mi Oso favorito " La letra de Rose me encantaba y el pequeño detalle me hizo muy feliz, me levanté silenciosamente del escritorio y me acosté suavemente junto a ella y le acaricié el cabello y la espalda.

- Gracias nena – le dije al oído, pero ella no volteó.

- No sabía que hacer mientras seguían de caza – me dijo sin moverse aún – te extrañé mucho – admitió volteando a verme por fin.

- Y yo a ti preciosa – le dije antes de besarla.

**Jasper POV**

- ¡¡Ya está la cena!! – oímos el grito de Helga una hora después.

Después de haber hablado todos en la habitación de Edward, Alice y yo nos habíamos ido a la nuestra. Hice los deberes en menos de veinte minutos, todo eso ya me lo sabía de memoria. De repente empecé a sentir que el amor inundaba el ambiente.

Seguramente eran Emmett y Rosalie. Voltee a ver a Alice, parecía aún absorta en el libro que estaba leyendo.

- Te amo – me nació decírselo al sentir tanto amor.

- Yo también Jas – me sonrió y me mandó un beso desde donde estaba.

Ahora me empezaba a preocupar lo de la cena y las comidas, no la podríamos evitar toda la vida. Cuando salimos de la habitación Emmett y Rosalie salían de la suya, Edward no tardó en unírsenos.

Llegamos al comedor y lo que nos esperaba no podía ser peor. Había una gran cantidad de fruta en un platón, había leche, café, pan dulce y algo que se veía asqueroso.

- Espero que ya hallan terminado sus deberes – nos dijo la niñera, nosotros asentimos sin dejar de ver la comida – Como vienen del campamento pensé que tendrían hambre – Al parecer nuestras caras le dieron esa falsa idea.

"Si en el campamento comimos de más" pensé y Edward se rió levemente, lo voltee a ver y sonreí.

Todos nos sentamos, por nuestras caras todos pensarían que íbamos a nuestro funeral. Nos quedamos viendo sin saber que hacer.

- Se ve delicioso – animó Alice – ¿qué es?

- Hígado encebollado – respondió la niñera.

Todos dejamos de respirar en ese momento. Nos volteamos a ver y me di cuenta de que todos teníamos cara de asco.

Menos mal que no nos sabría a nada. Tímidamente empezamos a servirnos fruta en el plato.

- Momento chicos, aún no damos las gracias – nos detuvo Helga. No pudimos evitarlo esta vez, nos reímos un poco, pero al ver su mirada nos callamos. – ¿Es que no agradecen antes de comer?

- Es que si no nos damos prisa la comida se nos escapa – dijo Emmett y todos volvimos a reír.

- Edward podrías por favor dirigir la oración de gracias – pidió la Niñera.

- Sí, claro – aceptó Edward. – muchas gracias por la comida que vamos a…ingerir, por tener comida en nuestra mesa y por poderla "saborear en familia".

Una sonrisa se curvó en nuestros labios, Rosalie fingió tirar la cuchara para poder reírse y yo al verla solté una pequeña risa.

- Bien Edward – felicitó la niñera.

- Amén – dijimos todos.

Nos empezamos a servir nuevamente y un pensamiento abarcó toda mi mente.

"¿De dónde sacó el hígado?". Un pedazo de manzana me golpeó en la cabeza y vi a Edward mirándome con asco. Voltee a ver a la Niñera pero al parecer no se dio cuenta. Tomé un plátano y se lo aventé, cayó en el paragüero que había en una esquina del comedor.

Edward vio que tras de mí había un bote de basura y aventó otro pedazo de la manzana y cayó en el cesto. Nos miramos sonrientes, habíamos encontrado la manera de no comer.

Pronto Rose se nos unió junto con Alice, pero Emmett quería un reto mayor, por lo que aventaba todo por la ventana. A la velocidad en que lo hacíamos Helga no lo notaba y pronto habíamos acabado con todo.

- Vaya si tenían hambre muchachos – exclamó Helga al ver todo vacío.

- Es que el campamento nos dejó agotados – respondió Emmett.

- Sí, teníamos que cargarnos bien el estómago – dijo Edward y todos volvimos a reír.

Bueno, antes de que se vayan a dormir tenemos que limpiar. Edward y Alice ustedes recogerán la mesa, Emmett tú tirarás la basura, Rosalie y Jasper lavarán los trastes y yo los guardaré – fueron las instrucciones que nos dio la niñera.

Alice y Edward empezaron a recoger los platos de la mesa y vi como Emmett ágilmente tiraba la comida del paragüero en el bote de la basura. Rose y yo comenzamos a lavar los platos, ella los enjabonaba y yo los enjuagaba y los acomodaba para que Helga los secara y guardara.

Cuando terminamos, miré el reloj, las ocho quince. "Esta noche va a ser muy larga" Suspiré y me senté en el sillón. Alice se fue a sentar a mi lado, al poco rato llegaron los demás. Emmett prendió la tele y puso una película de acción que estaban pasando.

- ¡Pero qué cosa más horrible! – exclamó la niñera.

- Es solo una película – dijo Rosalie.

- Pero tendrán pesadillas.

"Si pudiéramos dormir" pensé con sarcasmo.

Entonces la niñera le quitó el control a Emmett, se sentó en una silla y puso un programa de cómo se fabrican las latas de los refrescos. Estuvimos una hora todos sentados sin movernos, sin ver el programa. Cuando acabo la niñera apagó la televisión y sonrió satisfecha.

- Fue un programa muy educativo, y mejor que su película – dijo volteando a vernos. – bueno creo que deben de estar cansados, deberían irse a dormir ya.

Todos nos apresuramos a levantarnos del sillón rápidamente, le deseamos buenas noches y nos fuimos de ahí antes de que nos dijera nada más.

* * *

¿Bonito nombre el de la niñera no lo creen? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es un poco más largo que los otros dos. Pues si creen que la noche ha terminado…pues se equivocan aún tengo unas cuantas ideas. Creo que me puse un poco romántica en este capítulo pero fue muy poco lo siento jeje.

**maaaarie: **se que me vi muy mala onda dejando el otro así pero era para dejarlo en suspense y para que se divirtieran más en este.

**Adri Cullen** que bueno que te haya gustado, no te impacientes tanto, espero poder subir un capítulo o 2 por día hoy, mañana y el sábado aprovechando las vacaciones.


	4. La noche es Larga

**Capítulo 4. La noche es larga**

**Helga POV**

Vi a los chicos subir a dormir, no eran de los adolescentes que se la pasaban dando lata y definitivamente se llevaban bien. Me sorprendí de que fueran 5 y tuvieran edades semejantes. Además estoy segura de que no se comportan tan bien cuando están sus padres, si no ellos no me hubieran hablado.

Podía intuir que Rosalie era una chica de mucho carácter que se enfadaba con facilidad, Jasper no dejaba sus emociones al descubierto. Emmett se veía que era muy pagado de sí mismo y era el más alegre de los cinco. Alice era muy flexible y Edward se mostraba muy reservado.

Me quedé en la sala leyendo por un buen rato. Cuando vi que eran las diez decidí ir a revisar que todos ya estuvieran dormidos. Subí las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido para despertar a nadie.

Como no conocía la casa la recorrí toda, los señores Cullen muy amablemente me concedieron una habitación que estaba en la planta baja, pero aún así quise asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden con los chicos.

La primera habitación a la que entré fue a la de Edward, él ya dormía profundamente, me llamó mucho la atención que no tuviera cama, pero el sillón que tenía se veía muy cómodo y él no parecía estar molesto ni nada.

Luego entré a otra, pero simplemente era el estudio de Carlisle. Salí de ahí rápidamente.

Entré a otra habitación y vaya sorpresa que me llevé. Alice estaba acomodando la ropa de su clóset y ¡Jasper estaba con ella!

- ¡¿Jasper qué haces aquí?! – pregunté alarmada.

- Yo… estaba ayudando a Alice a acomodar su ropa – contestó él. Al instante la impresión se fue disminuyendo y me sentí más calmada.

- Ya es tarde vete a tu habitación – le ordené.

Entonces Alice cerró los ojos y se quedó muy quieta por unos instantes, luego los abrió y miró a Jasper con cara de espanto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Alice? – pregunté algo alarmada, ella solo asintió con la cabeza – Jasper quédate con ella, ahora regreso voy a ver a Emmett y a Rosalie.

- ¡¡NO!! – gritó Alice visiblemente asustada.

- Alice baja la voz, tus hermanos deben de estar dormidos – le pedí amablemente – Creo que estás un poco alterada ya deberías dormirte, Jasper ¿podrías guiarme a la habitación de Emmett y de Rosalie?

- Este…claro – Jasper pareció dudar y eso me hizo sospechar.

Aún quedaban dos habitaciones que no había revisado y una debería de ser de los señores Cullen, pero ¿y la otra? Si Jasper estaba con Alice…

Me dirigí al corredor y abrí la habitación de la izquierda y estaba vacía. Me acerqué a la otra y pegué el oído a la puerta pero no oí nada más que un leve suspiro.

- Helga no creo que debas entrar ahí – Jasper me dijo a mis espaldas.

- ¿Por qué no Jasper? – le pregunté, eso me hacía sospechar algo que me negaba a creer.

- Es que…

No lo dejé darme excusas y abrí la puerta rápidamente. Y vaya susto me pegué.

**Emmett POV**

Después de que Helga nos mandara a acostarnos, Rosalie y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Rose se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Me coloqué tras ella y comencé a besar su cuello. El fin de semana extrañé tanto sentirla bajo mis brazos, sentir como sus manos recorrían mi espalda, que no me importaba que la niñera estuviera abajo.

- ¿Me echaste en falta no es cierto? – me preguntó bromeando.

- Mucho.

- Para que te vas todo el fin de semana – reprochó ella.

- Por eso voy a recompensarte, esta noche, toda la noche.

Ella rió y volteó, haciendo sus labios accesibles a los míos. La levanté en brazos mientras la llevaba a la cama.

Tratamos de ser lo más silenciosos posible para que no nos oyeran, ni nuestros hermanos ni mucho menos la Niñera. Unas cuantas horas después, le di a Rosalie un último beso y ella emitió un leve suspiro antes de soltarme, fue entonces cuando oímos a Jasper y a la Niñera justo del otro lado de la puerta.

- Helga no creo que debas entrar ahí – Jasper le dijo a la niñera. Rose y yo nos volteamos a ver y sonreímos.

- ¿Por qué no Jasper? – la niñera estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

- Es que…

Helga abrió la puerta y se asustó al verme parado justo frente a ella.

- ¡¿Emmett se puede saber que haces?! – me preguntó visiblemente enojada.

- ¡¡Shh!! Rose ya está dormida – murmuré.

- ¿Entonces qué hacías en su habitación? – quiso saber.

- Esta habitación es mía y de Jasper – respondí con gran naturalidad – Rose vino a devolverme un disco que le había prestado, pero yo me estaba bañando y cuando salí vi que se había quedado dormida en mi cama – ojalá y se lo creyera.

Al parecer esa fue una buena excusa para ella, aunque nos miraba a Jasper y a mí con recelo. Le ordenó a Alice irse a dormir con Rosalie y Jasper y yo nos íbamos a meter a su habitación cuando la niñera nos detuvo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pensé ya un poco exasperado.

- No pueden dormir en la habitación de las chicas, es la intimidad de sus hermanas – nos explicó.

Jasper y yo tuvimos que aguantarnos las ganas de reír ante el comentario, sin embargo oí las suaves risas de Alice y Rosalie del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

Al parecer Edward ya no se pudo aguantar y salió de su habitación fingiendo un bostezo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó inocentemente.

"El tonito de inocente no te queda Edward" pensé.

- Nada Edward vuelve a dormir – respondió tranquilamente la niñera.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches – dijo Edward mirándonos burlonamente a Jasper y a mí.

- En cuanto a ustedes dos, dormirán en la sala.

- ¿Y si mejor movemos a las chicas? – Jasper intentó convencerla. – Seguro Alice aún no está dormida y estoy seguro que Emmett podrá cargar a Rosalie y pasarla a la otra habitación.

- No, dormirán en la sala.

Para que protestar, no la íbamos a hacer cambiar de opinión, Jasper y yo bajamos la escalera y nos acostamos en los sillones, Helga entró a la habitación y pudimos oír como cerraba con seguro.

Esperamos pacientemente a que dejara de escucharse ruido en su habitación para poder subir a la habitación donde Rosalie y Alice estaban. Entramos y las vimos comparando dos revistas de moda, cuando nos vieron ahí parados sonrieron.

- ¿Está cómodo el sillón Em? – preguntó Rosalie burlona.

- Muy graciosa – comenté y me acosté en la cama con mi cabeza en su regazo.

- Denle gracias a Alice de que no los cacharon en medio de…su acto amoroso – Jasper se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

- ¿Hacen fiesta sin mí? – Edward estaba recargado en la puerta.

No sabíamos que hacer, teníamos aproximadamente seis o siete horas para matar y, aunque la paciencia se nos daba muy bien, queríamos hacer algo. Edward no podía ir a ver a Bella, Rose y yo no podíamos… bueno no podíamos, pero al parecer a Alice y a Jasper no se les hacía difícil esperar a que simplemente amaneciera.

Al principio decidimos jugar cartas, pero Edward y Alice hacían trampa, y como no estaba Esme para evitarlo, decidimos dejar de jugar. Pero como no sabíamos que otra cosa hacer volvimos a quedarnos quietos. Alice y Jasper estaban completamente inmóviles sobre la cama. Edward veía por la ventana sin mirar nada en específico y Rose y yo estábamos abrazados sin hacer nada.

- Ya no soporto más – dijo Rosalie algo desesperada – nunca nos había pasado esto, cuando Esme y Carlisle están aquí no tenemos que fingir que estamos dormidos y ahora no podemos hacer ruido ni nada.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Estábamos jugando cartas y se enojaron – Edward le respondió.

- Porque ustedes hacen trampa – Rosalie iba a empezar a gritar si no se calmaba.

"Edward deja de provocarla, si empieza a gritar no nos la vamos a acabar" lo previne mentalmente y Edward enseguida volvió la vista a la ventana.

Y dieron las dos, las tres, las cuatro, las cinco…A las cinco y media Edward, Alice y Jasper salieron de la habitación alegando que iban a arreglarse para la escuela.

- No creo aguantar otras seis noches así – me confesó Rosalie cuando todos se fueron – Jamás me había sentido tan…frustrada por algo.

- Te entiendo pero, ¿qué son seis días comparados con la eternidad?

Y es que sí la entendía, nunca pasábamos las noches así, siempre encontrábamos que hacer, a veces solo nosotros dos, otras toda la familia. Rose se metió a bañar y yo me quedé acostado en la cama sin hacer nada.

No pude resistirme a la tentación de entrar y bañarme con ella así que lo hice.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews a:

**Selene Mindthelay**

**kiria hathaway swan**

**Mari-Mina**

**Mari-Cullen**

**Daniela April Cullen**

**tsukiyono tanuki**

Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo leyéndola así como yo escribiéndola…un día de estos de verdad va a cachar a Emmett y a Rosalie.


	5. Que Bueno que Existe la Escuela

**Capítulo 5. Que Bueno que existe la escuela**

**Helga POV**

Me desperté a las seis y media, los chicos tienen que estar en la escuela antes de las ocho y tienen que desayunar muy bien para rendir al cien por ciento en las clases.

Después de bañarme y arreglarme salí de mi habitación para despertar a los chicos. Cuando subí la escalera vi que Edward se iba despertando y me deseó buenos días.

Entré a la habitación de las chicas y vi que Alice traía una toalla como única vestimenta, al parecer se acaba de bañar.

- Buenos días Helga – me saludó.

- Buenos días Alice.

Fui a la habitación de los chicos, toqué la puerta y Jasper me abrió, seguía en pijama y parecía cansado. Le pregunté por Emmett y me dijo que se estaba bañando.

Entonces recordé lo de la noche pasada.

- ¿y dónde está Rosalie?

- Este…mmm…

- Está en el baño – respondió Alice desde la otra habitación.

- ¡¿Con Emmett?!

- Por supuesto que no Helga ¿cómo cree? – dijo Jasper riendo – está en el baño de su habitación.

"Claro, que tonta soy al pensar que está con Emmett". Oí a Edward reír fuertemente, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, creo que estoy alucinando.

Bajé a preparar el desayuno en lo que dejaba que los chicos se terminaran de arreglar, al fin y al cabo aún había mucho tiempo. Puse la mesa, acomodé los cubiertos y empecé a cortar fruta e hice jugo de naranja.

Al cuarto para las siete todos bajaron ya listos para la escuela y me horroricé al verlos.

- ¡Dios Santo! No pueden ir así a la escuela – dije yo viendo su forma de vestir.

- ¿Por qué no? – Jasper me preguntó como si nada.

- No, que indecentes se ven. Emmett mira nada más como tienes los pantalones de desgastados, Jasper fájate, la camisa siempre va debajo del pantalón y tú Edward súbete el pantalón hasta la cintura y miren nada más su cabello, no, no, no.Voy por un peine y algo de gel.

Salí de inmediato hacia mi habitación por las cosas.

**Rosalie POV**

En cuanto Helga se fue, Alice y yo estallamos a carcajadas al ver a la cara de los chicos.

- No pienso ponerme otros pantalones – dijo Emmett indignado

- Ja, yo ni loco voy a ponerme los pantalones a la cintura, vieja loca quien se cree – Edward estaba enojado, eso no era bueno.

Helga llegó con un peine y un tarro de gel. Alice y yo nos tapamos la boca para no reírnos. Helga obligó a los chicos a fajarse, a acomodarse el pantalón en la cintura y a Emmett lo mandó a cambiarse el pantalón.

Mientras Emmett se cambiaba, Helga sentó a Jasper en una silla y comenzó a peinarlo hacia atrás con una gran cantidad de gel. Luego le hizo lo mismo a Edward y cuando Emmett regresó lo peinó igual que a sus hermanos.

Yo luchaba por no soltar la carcajada que se me formaba en la garganta.

"Parecen miembros del club de ajedrez" pensé y Edward me lanzó una mirada amenazante. "Solo les faltan los lentes y el chaleco".

Edward estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero Helga le ganó.

- Y tú Rosalie tampoco vas a ir vestida así- Helga me barrió, ¡me barrió! – eres una señorita no una…mujerzuela.

"¡¡Pero como se atreve!!" grité para mis adentros. Si mi ropa era perfecta, mi blusa era rosa, con poco escote, bueno no tan poco y llevaba una mini negra y unas botas igualmente negras.

- Y tú Alice tampoco te ves como una señorita – dijo Helga.

Alice ni se inmutó, pero podía jurar que estaba igual de enojada que yo. Alice llevaba una falda no tan corta como la mía, pero sí sobre la rodilla y llevaba una blusa ligera y muy ceñida a su cuerpo.

- Vengan las dos, no las voy a dejar irse así – Helga nos llevó a su habitación.

**Edward POV**

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa" se preguntaba Alice mientras caminaba detrás de Helga

"Mujerzuela su abuela, ya estamos en otra época señora, hasta nosotros avanzamos" Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas.

- Creo que Rosalie está un poquito enojada – apunté.

- ¡Y cómo no! Le dijo que parecía mujerzuela como crees que ella se va a quedar así – Emmett estaba igual de indignado que su esposa – Tan bonitas que se le ven sus piernas.

"¡¡Ugh!! Esto debería estar en un museo" Rosalie estaba a punto de estallar

"Helga jamás ha abierto una revista de moda" Alice tampoco parecía de buen humor.

Menos mal yo no vendría con ellas en el coche oyéndolas quejarse. Yo iría por Bella, ¡¡Cómo me hubiera gustado ir a verla esta noche!! Jasper y Emmett decidieron que era mejor ir tirando la comida, aprovechando que Helga no estaba. Tiramos la mitad de todo.

Unos diez o quince minutos después Helga salió de su habitación con actitud satisfecha. Pero ni rastro de las chicas.

"Edward sé que me estás escuchando, si te atreves a reírte Bella lo pagará muy caro" Rosalie me amenazó, si había pensado en reírme y hacer un mal comentario, lo olvidé.

"Esto es verdaderamente vergonzoso, ¿Cuándo vayas por Bella le puedes pedir por favor que me traiga un cambio de ropa, Edward? Ok mis hermanas estaban muy, muy mal.

- Vamos chicas salgan de ahí – las apresuró Helga.

Al ver que ellas no salían Helga fue por ellas.

- Chicos por favor, Rose y Alice lo están pasando muy mal con esto, de verdad no vayan a reírse – era mejor advertirles a los dos el frágil estado en el que sus esposas se encontraban

- ¿Por qué habríamos de reírnos de ellas? – apenas la pregunta salió de los labios de Jasper cuando nosotros ya nos estábamos riendo a más no poder.

Alice llevaba un vestido de esos que ves en películas antiguas, negro con estampado de florecitas blancas. Mientras que Rosalie llevaba un traje parecido al que llevaba Helga la noche anterior solo que el suyo era café.

- Vamos chicos no se burlen de sus hermanas, sean más respetuosos con ellas que son unas damas – Helga nos vio con reproche, nosotros dejamos de reírnos al ver la mirada asesina en los ojos de Alice y Rosalie.

"Te lo Advertí Edward Cullen"

"Que malos son, ustedes pueden arreglarse nuevamente en la escuela, nosotras no" Alice se veía más triste que otra cosa. Estaba decepcionada de nosotros.

- Bueno ahora desayunemos – Helga se sentó en la mesa – Edward anoche dirigiste tú la oración, hoy la dirigirá Jasper.

- Ehm…Bueno…demos las gracias por tener comida en nuestra mesa – dijo en voz alta – aunque no nos la podamos comer – añadió para nosotros – que otros no tienen.

- Amén.

Hicimos lo mismo que en la cena de ayer, tiramos la comida, pero como ninguno estaba de buenas Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper tiraron la comida en el paragüero que tenían detrás y Alice y yo al bote de basura.

Acabado el desayuno todos nos apresuramos para salir de la casa lo antes posible, tal vez si le pidiera a Bella dos cambios de ropa, Rosalie no se enojaría tanto conmigo.

- Bueno chicos vámonos – Helga tomó las llaves de su auto y un suéter.

- ¿Cómo qué vámonos? – Rosalie ya no iba a comportarse, eso lo sabía

- Sí, los voy a llevar a la escuela

- Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios autos – Emmett no quería subirse al auto de Helga

- No importa, es peligroso que manejen ustedes, yo los llevaré e iré por ustedes a la escuela, ahora vámonos que se les hace tarde.

- ¡¡Pero yo quedé de ir por mi novia!! – espero que Bella esté de buen humor o me matará.

- No Edward eso es muy irresponsable, tu novia tiene que irse con sus padres – Helga me dijo – Háblale y dile que no irás por ella porque aún no eres lo bastante responsable para cuidar de ella.

Me dirigí al teléfono furioso, no soy responsable, ¡¡bah!! Sin mí Bella ya estaría muerta. Marqué rápidamente su número esperando que ella me contestara.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola cielo, ¿dormiste bien?

- Sí, gracias ¿qué tal tu niñera?

- Verás por eso te hablo, Bella ¿tendrías problema si no paso por ti?

- No, mi pick up me agradecerá que por fin la encienda. ¿Todo bien?

- En realidad no, pero te cuento en la escuela.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Oye te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro.

- ¿Podrías llevar dos cambios de ropa, para Rosalie y Alice?

- Claro. – su voz sonaba algo preocupada. Seguro que sería por lo que pensaría Rosalie de su ropa.

- Gracias Bella, con eso salvarás mi existencia y la tuya.

- Bueno, te veo ahorita.

- Eres lo máximo.

Colgué y vi que todos ya estaban afuera. Emmett se subió adelante con Helga, Rosalie venía en las piernas de Jasper y Alice a su lado, me subí al coche y cerré la puerta.

Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que me alegrara tanto ir a la escuela.

* * *

Hola a todos, y aquí estoy con otro cap. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído como yo jajajaja. Gracias a los que me dejan reviews de verdad significan mucho, y los que no dejan no importa, gracias por leerla de todos modos. Un Bso a todos.


	6. No Me Quiero ir de la Escuela

**Capítulo 6. No me quiero ir de la escuela**

**Bella POV**

Llegué a la escuela un poco tarde, pues no sabía que ropa traerles a Alice y a Rosalie, menos a Rosalie. Al final me decidí por prestarle a ella mi falda color caqui y una blusa roja que mi madre me regaló y que jamás he usado. A Alice le traje un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul celeste.

No vi ninguno de los coches de los Cullen en el estacionamiento por lo que supuse, aún no llegaban. Me quedé dentro de la pick up esperando el flamante volvo o el ostentoso convertible rojo de Rosalie.

Poco antes de que tocaran llegó un auto muy viejo. Nunca lo había visto, pero mientras se aproximaba distinguí a Emmett dentro de él. A lo mejor era el auto de la niñera.

Los chicos abrieron la puerta y vi que se iban a bajar, cuando la señora que manejaba les daba una bolsa de papel a cada uno. Me reí, seguramente era su lunch. Cuando se bajaron del coche no pude evitar soltar la carcajada al verlos, ¡parecía que habían salido de una película de los 50´s. Al ver la mirada asesina de Rosalie sobre mi dejé de reírme.

Me bajé de la pick up y vi como los cinco tiraban su almuerzo a la basura. Me acerqué a ellos tratando de no reírme de nuevo.

- Hola a todos – saludé, inmediatamente saqué de mi mochila la bolsa que contenía la ropa que les traje a Alice y Rosalie. – Aquí tienen, les traje un poco de ropa que Edward me pidió.

- Gracias Bella – dijo Alice tomando la bolsa y ella y Rosalie se echaron a correr al baño a cambiarse.

Edward me miró agradecido mientras Jasper y Emmett se desfajaban y se bajaban más los pantalones. Cuando miré a Edward nuevamente, él también estaba desfajado y ya no tenía el pantalón en la cintura.

- ¿Su niñera?

- Es una bruja – Emmett respondió.

- Está loca – Jasper agregó.

- Es verdaderamente una pesadilla – Edward estaba de acuerdo con sus hermanos.

Tocaron para entrar a clases y yo me adelanté, pues los tres fueron al baño para mojarse el cabello y despeinarse. En el camino me encontré a Alice y a Rosalie, las dos ya se habían cambiado y traían mi ropa. Claro que se les veía mejor a ellas que a mí.

Alice me miró sonriente y Rosalie no pudo evitar mirarme con agradecimiento. Caminamos hacia los salones y las tres nos separamos.

A la hora del almuerzo Edward se sentó conmigo y me contó lo que había sucedido esa noche y yo no pude aguantarme la risa.

- ¿Qué harán hoy? – le pregunté a Edward mientras caminábamos hacia el laboratorio de Biología.

- No lo sé, pero Rosalie ya no la soporta más y eso me asusta.

- Sí me imagino – Yo esperaba jamás hacer enojar a Rosalie después de oírla gritar ayer.

Las clases terminaron y cuando llegamos al estacionamiento vi el coche de la niñera esperando a los Cullen. Se bajó del auto y vio que los chicos estaban desfajados y sin peinar. Mientras que las chicas traían otra ropa.

- ¡Pero que barbaridad! Los dejo bien arreglados y miren como regresan – Ya los entendía por fin, pobres. – Súbanse al auto, que decepcionada estoy, les debería de dar vergüenza venir así a la escuela, ¡qué barbaridad! – se alejó hacia el coche.

- ¡La odio! – dijeron los cinco hermanos al mismo tiempo y yo me reí.

- ¿Quieres que les haga una visita? – le pregunté a Edward.

- ¡¡Sí!! – contestaron todos menos Edward.

- Estaré ahí a las cinco, lo prometo. – dicho esto le di un beso a Edward y me fui a mi auto.

**Alice POV**

Mientras todos veíamos a Bella subirse a su auto e irse, yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder irme con ella. Caminamos al auto de Helga lentamente, incluso para un humano.

Esta sería sin duda la semana más larga de nuestra existencia. Nos subimos al auto y nadie dijo nada.

- ¿Podría alguien explicarme por qué se desarreglaron? – preguntó Helga tranquilamente – los dejé bastante presentables y miren nada más como regresaron.

- Yo te diré por qué – Estábamos en problemas Rosalie no se iba a contener mucho más, aunque Jasper se encontraba bastante ocupado tratando de tranquilizarla - ¡Porque nos veíamos ridículos!

- Rosalie eso no es cierto, se veían como jóvenes decentes.

- Para su época tal vez – murmuró Rosalie pero estoy segura que Helga la escuchó.

- Que desagradecida eres Rosalie, lo hice para que se vieran como unas damas – Helga estaba ofendida.

- Parecíamos payasos.

El auto volvió a quedarse en silencio, todos sabíamos que Rosalie podía ser muy ofensiva cuando se lo proponía…y cuando la hacían enojar tanto.

"¿Edward está enojada Helga?" mi hermano negó casi imperceptiblemente. "De Rosalie ni te pregunto, se nota que está furiosa" Edward miró el techo del auto y luego el asiento, estaba asintiendo.

Llegamos a la casa y todos nos bajamos del auto, Rosalie azotó la puerta del coche.

- ¡¡Rosalie!! Esta noche te irás a la cama sin cenar – Helga estaba ya enojada.

- ¡¡Mejor para mí!! – Rosalie gritó, subió a su habitación y se encerró.

Nosotros no dijimos nada, pero suertuda Rosalie no tendría que aparentar que cenaba. Nos sentamos en la sala, pero antes de hacer algo Helga nos mandó a nuestras habitaciones a hacer la tarea.

Y como dijo nuestras habitaciones, Jasper y yo nos fuimos a la nuestra, Edward a la suya y oímos como Emmett suspiraba y se armaba de valor antes de entrar a la suya y enfrentarse a la furia de Rosalie.

Jasper y yo nos pusimos a hacer la tarea, estaba a punto de terminar cuando tuve una visión de lo que sucedería esa noche y no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿Qué viste? – Jasper me preguntó.

- La visita de Bella será fantástica – dije sin dejar de reírme – Y el Humor de Rosalie nos ayudará.

**Emmett POV**

Entré a la habitación temiendo el mal genio de Rose, tantos años juntos y eso no disminuía mi temor. Pero vaya sorpresa me llevé cuando Rosalie me echó los brazos al cuello y me besó apasionadamente. Esa era una reacción que no esperaría.

No negaré que fue muy bueno, pero eso no quitaba que me había sorprendido. Rose me rodeó la cintura con las piernas y se tiró a la cama, cayendo yo sobre ella.

- Creí que estabas enfadada – le dije mientras besaba su cuello.

- Pero no es contigo Em.

- Rose, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poquito?

- Sí, pero no la soporto.

- Es que…

Y no me dejó decir nada más. Me calló con un beso al cual yo no pude resistirme y ella estando tan dispuesta pues, no iba a arruinar el momento.

Cuando iban a dar las cinco nos apresuramos a vestirnos y a reunirnos en la habitación de Edward esperando la llegada de Bella. Edward estaba preocupado por lo que podríamos hacerle a su dulce Bella y Alice y Jasper estaban de muy buen humor.

- Ustedes algo se traen – los miré con desconfianza.

- No, solo esperamos a Bella con ansia – Alice sonrió.

- ¿Alice qué viste? – Edward preguntó.

- Ya lo verás a su debido tiempo – Alice se levantó y se fue.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho para oír que Bella se aproximaba en su vieja pick up. Esperamos a que llegara y que Helga le abriera. Definitivamente, con lo torpe que era Bella esta tarde estaría muy divertida.

- Sabes que escuché eso Emmett – Edward me gruñó.

- Y tú sabes que eso es verdad.

Tocaron en el timbre y todos nos asomamos a ver lo que ocurría. Alcanzamos a ver que Helga salía de la cocina y se alisaba la falda y acomodaba su cabello. Todos emitimos una leve risita. Jasper y Alice también estaban asomados viendo y esuchando.

* * *

Jajaja Rosalie ya está fuera de control y Bella se trae algo entre manos jajaja espero que hayan disfrutado. A los que han dejado reviews, se los agradezco muchísisisismo, a los que solo leen se los agradezco mucho. Un bso.


	7. La Novia de Edward

Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7. La Novia de Edward.**

**Bella POV**

Estacioné mi camioneta frente al Porche de la casa de los Cullen, si la estaban pasando mal, tal vez era la ocasión de ayudarles un poquito haciendo uno que otro destrozo, al fin y al cabo eso se me da muy bien.

Salí del auto y caminé hasta la puerta. Toqué y esperé pacientemente, seguramente los chicos ya me habían oído llegar desde hace un buen.

No esperé mucho para que una señora me abriera, me recordó mucho a la directora de una escuela de una película llamada "Matilda" solo que ésta no era tan gorda.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, jovencita? – me preguntó como si me estuviera evaluando.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, y vengo a visitar a – iba bien, decidí primero presentarme, pero alguien nos interrumpió.

¡¡Mi amor!! – Edward me tomó en sus brazos, aventando a Helga, y me besó. Jamás había hecho eso y sabía que era por la niñera.

¡¡Edward basta!! – La niñera se oía enojada – esa no es la manera de tratar a una dama. A una dama se le trata con delicadeza, con cariño, como si fueran de cristal.

Como aún estaba entre los brazos de Edward, enterré mi cara en su hombro y me eché a reír. Con razón Jasper y Emmett dicen que está loca, yo los apoyaba y ahora más que nunca estaba ansiosa por poner manos a la obra con mi plan.

Lo lamento Helga es que extrañaba mucho a Bella – respondió Edward.

No es razón Edward, discúlpate con ella – ahora Resulta que le dice a MI novio como tratarme y qué hacer conmigo.

Lo siento Bella, debí de haber sido más delicado – Edward me miró con la furia en sus ojos. Yo me acerqué y le di un suave beso en los labios.

No te preocupes cielo – le dije lo más tranquila posible.

Entramos a la casa y Edward me condujo hasta las escaleras, pero su niñera no nos dejó argumentando que yo era una dama y que no podía entrar a la habitación de un hombre. Como quería reírme en aquel instante.

Como no podíamos subir decidimos salir al jardín, pero nuevamente la niñera no nos dejó, esta vez diciendo que no debíamos estar solos, porque no era correcto. Adiviné que no sabía de Rosalie y Emmett; Alice y Jasper.

Finalmente Edward me jaló hacia el piano.

¿Qué vas a hacer Edward? – le preguntó Helga y lo sentí apretarme más la mano.

Voy a tocar – respondió él cortante.

¿El piano es tuyo?

Sí.

Entonces ya no le pudo replicar nada, ya me iba a sentar junto a él cuando fingí caerme del banco. Edward me levantó rápidamente pero Helga aún así se dio cuenta de mi pequeño desliz.

¿Bella te encuentras bien? – me preguntó preocupada.

Estoy bien, no se preocupe, suelo ser un poco, torpe.

Entonces bajó el resto de la familia. Emmett y Alice venían platicando de no sé que y Jasper y Rosalie venían riendo. Alice volteó a verme y me sonrió con complicidad, seguro ella ya había visto todo lo que yo quería hacer ya que lo había decidido.

Hola Bella – me saludaron los cuatro.

Hola chicos – respondí a su saludo.

Emmett me abrazó fuertemente y Helga lo regañó por lo mismo que a Edward, además de que yo era una "dama" y que él no tenía por qué ser tan cariñoso conmigo que esto estaba mal.

Jasper se limitó a estrecharme la mano y a guiñarme un ojo. Alice me saludó de beso y Rosalie igual. Nos sentamos todos en la sala mientras Edward tocaba Helga nos dijo que haría limonada y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla. Me paré tras ella y les guiñe un ojo a los demás.

**Edward POV**

No sabía que era lo que Bella se tramaba pero sin duda sería muy bueno, solo esperaba que no fuera a lastimarse de verdad. Cuando fue tras Helga y nos guiñó el ojo Alice y Emmett rieron mientras que yo solo la veía advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado.

Seguí tocando el piano y oí como se rompía un vaso y luego la voz de Bella pidiendo disculpas por su torpeza, afuera todos reímos. Dejé de tocar y todos nos fuimos a asomar a la cocina.

Vimos que Helga cortaba los limones y Bella los exprimía con, válgase la redundancia, con un exprimidor. Hubo un momento en que Bella acomodó el exprimidor no sé de qué manera que hizo que el jugo le cayera en los ojos a Helga.

Helga ¿estás bien? Lo lamento mucho – Bella se disculpó mientras nosotros nos reíamos.

Bella no te preocupes, ¿por qué no mejor regresas a la sala con tus amigos?

De acuerdo, solo que antes tiraré los limones que ya exprimí.

Bella agarró los limones y los tiró al bote, al ver que Helga no la veía, tiró uno en el piso y luego ella se sentó en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y luego gritó. Helga corrió a ayudarla a levantarse y nosotros rompimos a carcajadas, Bella lo estaba haciendo excelente.

Regresamos a la sala los seis juntos muertos de la risa.

Eres genial Bella – Emmett la felicitó.

Gracias.

Entonces Helga llegó con una charola donde estaban la jarra y los vasos. Bella se ofreció a ayudarla, Helga obviamente no la dejó. Entonces Bella se sentó junto a Helga y en una de esas, le tiró la limonada encima de la falda.

¡Oh Sí! Definitivamente Bella le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato a Helga.

"Edward, Bella es una genio" Emmett reía en su mente.

"Vaya chica más inteligente que te fuiste a conseguir" Alice también me felicitaba.

"Si sabe ser mala, ojalá y nunca se alíe con Rosalie, si no…" Jasper hizo que me estremeciera al pensar en eso. Bella y Rosalie aliadas en contra de alguien podían ser peligrosas, ojalá a mi hermana no se le ocurriera hacerle algo a Helga con Bella.

"Debo admitir que Bella me sorprende" Rosalie también pensaba igual que todos.

Al aparecer Helga ya quería que Bella se fuera, pues estaba armando grandes destrozos. "Esta niña es la más torpe que he conocido" pensó y yo me reí.

Oye Bella ¿Le hiciste la cena a Charlie? – le preguntó Alice sonriendo.

Sí, ya la dejé preparada, pero ahora que me dices, no recuerdo si dejé la estufa prendida – Bella empezó a dudar y Helga abrió mucho los ojos. – Ah no, sí la apagué, el martes pasado fue el día que la dejé prendida, creo que los bomberos tuvieron que ir a apagar el fuego.

Este… sí… bueno…¿alguien quiere más limonada? – Helga nos ofreció.

Ninguno de nosotros aceptó. Nos quedamos en la sala platicando como si Helga no estuviera presente. Luego Alice se empezó a reír y volteó a ver a Bella, al parecer Alice ya sabía que otra cosa se tramaba Bella.

Intenté leer sus pensamientos pero los tenía bloqueados. "Ya te enterarás hermanito".

Creo que voy a ir a lavar mi ropa – Alice anunció levantándose.

Yo te ayudo – Bella se ofreció, en ese instante supe que era lo iba a hacer.

Alice y Bella subieron a la habitación de la primera. Poco rato después ambas bajaron con mucha ropa en las manos, venían platicando de no sé qué. Antes de llegar al último escalón Bella se cayó de sentón.

Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo levantándose – es que se me atoró el pie en una blusa o algo así.

"Que pena, ¿qué va a creer su padre de mí cuando le cuente todo lo que le pasó aquí? Seguro pensará que no soy buena en mi trabajo" El pensamiento de Helga hizo que me echara a reír nuevamente.

Volvimos a nuestra plática cuando oímos a Alice gritar: "¡¡Bella ten cuidado!!" Todos nos levantamos rápidamente y fuimos al área de lavado y vimos que Bella se había caído dentro de la lavadora.

¿Bella estás bien? – Helga preguntó.

Creo que sí, pero no puedo salir – respondió ella desde dentro de la lavadora – este…¿Emmett, Jasper, Edward sería alguno tan amable para ayudarme a salir de aquí?

Emmett se acercó a ella, la tomó de los tobillos, Jasper de la cintura y entre ambos la sacaron, luego yo le ayudé a ponerse de pie.

¡¡Cielos!! Tienen una lavadora muy grande – exclamó Bella – cuando me caigo dentro de la mía me puedo salir yo solita, Gracias chicos.

No hay por qué Bella – respondió Jasper riendo.

¡¡Pero que tarde es!! – Bella miró su reloj – debo irme o Charlie se enojará conmigo. Nos vemos mañana chicos y fue un gusto conocerte Helga – dicho esto salió disparada.

¡¡Bella cuidado con el… - Alice se vio interrumpida por el ruido - para güero.

¡¡Estoy bien!! ¡¡No se preocupen!! – Bella gritó.

Todos subimos y vimos a Bella caminar hacia su coche y tropezarse con…nada. Alcanzó a agarrarse del retrovisor. Se subió y nos dijo adiós con la mano. Mientras se iba paró el coche tres veces, obviamente a propósito. Finalmente se fue.


	8. ¡¡Edward no está!

**Capítulo 8. ¡¡Edward no está!!**

**Jasper POV**

Después de que Bella se fuera, estábamos muertos de la risa, la chica se había lucido de manera excepcional. Todos sabíamos que era medio torpe, pero hoy, se había pasado de torpe.

Nos fuimos todos a la habitación de Edward, Alice y Rose se sentaron en el sillón y Emmett y yo en el suelo.

- Felicidades Edward, tienes una novia brillante – Emmett dijo.

- Sí, aparentar que era más torpe que siempre estuvo graciosísimo – Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo.

- Sí, estuvo espléndida – Edward admitió.

Seguimos comentando las babosadas de Bella por un rato, luego decidimos que nosotros también podríamos disfrutar haciéndola sufrir un poquito así que nos pusimos de acuerdo para la cena de esta noche.

Nos reímos ideando nuestro plan, a partir de hoy Helga deseará jamás haber aceptado ser nuestra niñera.

Antes de que nos mandara llamar para la cena, Rosalie fue a "disculparse con ella". Todos estábamos en la escalera escuchando.

- ¿Helga puedo hablar contigo? – pidió Rosalie usando su tono más encantador.

- Adelante Rosalie, te escucho.

- Yo…quería ofrecerte una disculpa, me comporté horrible hoy en la tarde – Rosalie bajó la mirada como si estuviera arrepentida – yo sé que tú solo nos querías ayudar a vernos lo mejor posible, lo lamento.

- Está bien Rosalie, descuida ya todo está bien, espero que no vuelva a suceder

- No lo hará te lo prometo – Rosalie cruzó los dedos en su espalda y nos guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno, creo entonces que no hay motivo para que no nos acompañes a cenar.

A las siete en punto nos llamó para cenar, todos bajamos lo más serios posible. Esta vez nos sentamos en lugares diferentes, Alice se sentó con Emmett y Helga, mientras que Rosalie se sentó en medio de Edward y yo. Solo que Rose no se pudo llegar a sentar porque Edward le quitó la silla sin que ella "se diera cuenta".

- ¡¡Maldito Jasper!! – se quejó mientras se levantaba.

- Rosalie ¿qué son esas palabras altisonantes? Es una falta de educación y esas palabras no deben de salir de la boca de una dama – Helga la regañó.

- Lo lamento pero es que Jasper me movió la silla – Rosalie me acusó.

- Yo no hice nada Rosalie, que tú no sepas como sentarte – me defendí.

- Chicos es suficiente – Helga nos detuvo – Alice ¿Dices la oración?

- Claro que sí – Alice aceptó felizmente – Demos gracias por poder comer lo que otros no pueden, porque no lo tienen, no porque no puedan comer porque…

- Te entendimos Alice no te preocupes – Helga la apaciguó antes de que siguiera con su discurso.

- Amén – dijimos todos.

Vimos como Helga empezó a comer, entonces nos volteamos a ver y Alice me guiñó el ojo. Entonces yo empecé a gritar y a agarrarme la pierna.

- ¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Ay!! Me duele – me quejé.

- ¿Jasper qué te pasa? – Helga me preguntó asustada

- ¡¡Tiene un calambre!! – Emmett se paró de su lugar y me empezó a jalar la pierna mientras yo seguía gritando de "dolor".

Después de un rato dejé de quejarme, entonces Emmett se sentó en su lugar y "sin querer" le pegó con el codo a la cuchara del puré que cayó en la blusa de Rosalie.

- ¡¡Mi blusa favorita!! – gritó Rosalie poniéndose se pie, por supuesto no era su blusa favorita sino Emmett estaría corriendo para salvar su cuello – ¡¡Eres un idiota Emmett Cullen!!

- ¡¡Rosalie!! – Helga le gritó

Pero Rosalie la ignoró, tomó un pedazo de carne y se lo aventó a Emmett en la cabeza. Pero también manchó a Alice, de ahí se desató una guerra de comida que ni siquiera Helga pudo parar, de hecho le dimos varias veces.

Cuando ya no hubo nada más que arrojar, nos detuvimos, Helga aún manchada nos veía con sus ojos llenos de profundo disgusto.

- En este instante empiezan a limpiar todo – nos ordenó.

Edward, Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron limpiando la mesa mientras Alice y yo íbamos a la cocina a lavar los platos.

- ¿listo? – me preguntó Alice al oído.

- Siempre – le respondí sonriendo, entonces ella tiró un plato

- ¡¡Jasper quieres tener más cuidado!! – me gritó.

- ¡¡Yo no tuve la culpa para qué lo pones ahí!! – le grité yo también.

Entonces vino Helga para ver que sucedía, pero llegó en mal momento, pues tanto Alice como yo aventamos un plato hacia la pared y casi le dimos a ella. Ahora sí les daríamos a los demás tiempo para organizar su parte.

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando oímos como se rompía el plato, Helga dejó de vigilarnos y fue a ver qué sucedía en la cocina. Ahora era nuestro turno de desquitarnos. Emmett acababa de llenar una cubeta con agua y jabón para "limpiar el piso".

- Lo lamento preciosa – se disculpó antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer

- Hazlo ya – le ordené. Entonces sentí como me echaba la cubeta en la cabeza y me empapaba - ¡¡EMMETT CULLEN VAS A MORIR!!

- Lo lamento Rose fue un accidente – Emmett dijo con tono de preocupación.

- ¡¿Ahora qué?! – Helga salió de la cocina para verme empapada.

- Me tiró el agua encima a propósito – me quejé haciendo berrinche.

Helga iba a caminar hacia mí, lo que no sabía era que Edward había dejado caer un poco de puré encima del piso, por lo que se resbaló y se cayó. Alice y Jasper salieron de la cocina y Jasper se empezó a reír, entonces Alice le rompió un plato en la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir peleando Helga se paró y nos gritó que nos fuéramos a dormir inmediatamente. Los cinco obedecimos sin rechistar. La sonrisa en nuestras caras era radiante y el marcador: Helga 0 – Los Cullen 1.

Cada uno entró a su habitación, claro que Jasper y yo tuvimos que cambiar antes de que Helga subiera a revisar que ya nos hubiéramos dormido.

**Helga POV**

Después de limpiar la cocina y el comedor, me fui al baño para asearme. Vaya si esos niños se habían portado terriblemente hoy. Sin mencionar el gran desperdicio de comida que tuve que tirar.

Como hice la noche anterior, subí a ver que ya estuvieran dormidos. Entré a la habitación de las chicas y las vi profundamente dormidas. Después fui a la de Emmett y Jasper, los dos también ya estaban dormidos. Finalmente fui a la de Edward y me llevé un susto cuando no lo vi.

Lo fui a buscar por toda la casa pero no lo encontré, el pánico me inundó y empecé a gritar su nombre, los otros cuatro chicos se levantaron y me miraron somnolientos y algo preocupados.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Emmett bostezando.

- ¡¡Edward no está!!

- Ah…no te preocupes Helga, él es sonámbulo – Alice me dijo como si nada.

- Pero ayer no se movió.

- Le da a veces – Rosalie me explicó mientras se recargaba en Emmett visiblemente cansada y el chico la agarraba de la cintura, eso me sorprendió hace rato se querían matar.

Entonces Edward entró con flores en las manos. Venía en pijama y tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Son para ti Bella – me las tendió a mí.

- Edward, despierta – le pedí.

- Vamos Bella toma las flores, huelen rico, mira huélelas – Edward al parecer seguía dormido.

- Edward ya despierta – le dije.

- Anda Bella huélelas – me las acercó a la nariz.

Y de las flores salieron muchas abejas que se me acercaron y empezaron a picarme. Corrí por toda la casa intentando quitármelas. Los chicos solo me miraban muertos de la risa.

Cuando pude quitarme a todas las abejas que me rodeaban, aunque me habían picado bastante, Edward ya se había despertado y veía todo con confusión.

- Edward me alegra que hayas despertado – le dije.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó.

- Le llevabas unas flores a Bella y estaban llenas de abejas, a Helga la picaron – Explicó Emmett aún abrazando a Rosalie.

- Lo lamento mucho Helga de verdad no era mi intención.

- Descuida Edward, no es tu culpa, ahora váyanse todos a la cama, ya es tarde.

Los cinco me desearon buenas noches y se subieron a dormir.

* * *

Jajajaaj por fin se desquitaron, pero ella se va a ver más dura con ellos, la guerra Helga vs. los Cullen apenas comienza.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews de verdad : **Johanna-makygirly **Mari-Cullen Hime-chan n n Romma tsukiyono tanuki andeli Malfoy Cullen norii Mari-Mina Tsu Asakura LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY andrea Samantha uchiha


	9. La Revancha de Helga

Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9. La Revancha de Helga.**

**Rosalie POV**

A la mañana del día siguiente, como a las seis, me fui a mi habitación a cambiar, esta vez puse un cambio de ropa en mi mochila por si Helga se ponía otra vez en su plan de vestirnos como "damas" me puse una falda negra, larga hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos negros con poco tacón y una blusa rosa, con poco escote, esta sí tenía poco escote.

Me estaba maquillando cuando Emmett entró al baño, al parecer él tampoco quería tener problemas con Helga, traía un pantalón, no precisamente hasta la cintura, pero tampoco a la cadera y se había fajado la playera.

- ¿Tú también te preparas? – le pregunté riendo.

- Sí, solo espero que no nos quiera peinar otra vez – Emmett se echó agua en el cabello y se lo acomodó con los dedos. -¿Quedó bien?

- Perfecto – le respondí mientras mi ponía de puntitas y lo besaba.

Bajamos a desayunar y pude ver que todos habían tomado precauciones a la hora de escoger su vestuario. Helga no estaba cuando nos asomamos al comedor, fuimos a ver su habitación y tampoco estaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en nuestros labios, seguramente se hartó de nosotros y se fue.

Salimos dispuestos a irnos a la escuela, Edward se metió en su Volvo y nosotros a mi M3, Edward tenía que salir primero para que pudiéramos pasar nosotros.

Sin embargo el coche de Edward no avanzaba.

- No están mis llaves – nos dijo. Yo revisé y tampoco estaban las mías.

- ¿Iban a algún lado chicos? – Helga apareció en la puerta del garaje con las llaves de los tres coches en su mano.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! – dije pegándole al volante.

Nos bajamos de los coches y entramos dispuestos a tirar el desayuno, pero Helga nos dijo que habíamos desperdiciado mucha comida la noche anterior, y que nos íbamos a ir sin desayunar.

¡¡Perfecto!! Nos subimos a su coche y llegamos a la escuela, nos dio las bolsas de papel con nuestros almuerzos, cuando vimos que el auto se alejó, las tiramos al bote de la basura.

El día no estuvo tan mal en la escuela, todos estábamos felices por las que le habíamos hecho a Helga, en el almuerzo nos sentamos todos con Bella para contarle todo lo de la noche, ella estaba muerta de la risa y nosotros también.

- ¿Flores con abejas? ¿Cómo se les ocurrió? – nos preguntó.

- Fue idea de Jasper – respondí – lo de que Edward fuera sonámbulo, a Emmett

- Y lo de la cena a Rose – terminó Alice.

- Pero que malos son – Bella bromeó.

- Mira quien lo dice, la maestra de la torpeza – Emmett le dijo y todos, incluido Edward reímos ante el comentario.

Acabadas las clases fuimos juntos al estacionamiento, donde Helga ya nos esperaba. Edward tomó a Bella en brazos y la besó apasionadamente, pero al parecer a Helga no le importó, de hecho se veía sonriente.

Eso sin duda no presagiaba nada bueno, nos esperaba algo grande en la casa, MUY GRANDE, algo que no nos gustaría.

**Helga POV**

Después de dejar a los chicos en la escuela, regresé a la casa. Todo el piso de abajo estaba en orden, guardé las llaves de los autos en un lugar donde los chicos no las encontrarían.

Subí a las habitaciones, había muchas cosas que no me gustaban de los chicos y estaba segura de que algo me ocultaban. Entré en la habitación de las chicas primero, todo estaba muy bien arreglado y la habitación se veía muy sencilla, me sorprendió, más que nada por Rosalie.

Abrí su armario y me sorprendí, pues lo primero que vi fue ropa de hombre, rápidamente conocí el estilo, eso era de Jasper pero, ¿qué hacía la ropa de Jasper en la habitación de las chicas?

Luego fui a la habitación de los chicos, para ver por qué era que la ropa de Jasper estaba en la de las chicas. Jamás la había visto por dentro, pero la habitación estaba ¡¡Cubierta de espejos!! Vaya si los chicos eran vanidosos, eso lo hubiera esperado de la habitación de Rosalie. Abrí sus armarios y vi que había ropa de mujer ahí, al ver las cortas faldas y las blusas escotadas, supe que era de Rosalie.

Los señores Cullen me dijeron que solo llevaban dos años aquí y que ambientar la casa no había sido fácil. Seguro los chicos no habían podido acomodar su ropa, por eso los iba a ayudar.

Me dediqué a pasar la ropa de Jasper a la habitación de los chicos y la de Rosalie a la de las chicas. Me ocupó casi toda la mañana, pero por fin lo logré, acabé con todo, y eso que la ropa de Rosalie era bastante.

Entré a la de Edward y vi su colección de discos, de verdad me impresionó, pero estaban todos desordenados. Esto también iba a tomar tiempo, pero seguro Edward me lo agradecería. Me dediqué a ordenarlos todos, por orden alfabético.

Fui por los chicos a la escuela y los esperé afuera, antes de salir vi a Edward besando a Bella en público y no muy decentemente, ese chico no sabía como ser un caballero.

- ¿Cómo les fue chicos? – les pregunté mientras todos subían.

- Bien – me respondieron todos a coro.

- Me alegro, chicos hoy tengo pensadas hacer unas cuantas cosas con ustedes – les avisé.

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Ya lo verán – les respondí.

Casi llegábamos a la casa, cuando el coche se paró. Jamás le había pasado, mi coche era una maravilla.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Jasper.

- Se paró el coche – Edward dijo sarcásticamente.

- Seguro el anticongelante ya se terminó – dijo Rosalie - ¿podrías abrir el cofre Helga?

Rosalie salió del coche y yo obedecí y la vi amarrarse el cabello antes de inclinarse sobre el coche, la vi mover unas cuantas cosas dentro y luego me pidió que lo encendiera, lo hizo al instante.

Rosalie sonrió satisfecha, se soltó el cabello y volvió a entrar al coche.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le pregunté sorprendida.

- Rosalie es mejor con los coches que nosotros mismos – dijo Edward.

- Esa no es una actividad para damas Rosalie, eso es trabajo para los hombres – le dije.

- Pero sin ella no hubiéramos podido llegar a la casa – defendió Emmett a su hermana.

Llegamos por fin a la casa, dejé el coche fuera y les dije a los chicos que quería hablar con ellos en la sala, los cinco entraron y se sentaron.

- Bueno chicos he pensado que aún nos quedan cinco días juntos y me gustaría enseñarles unas cuantas cosas – les dije, como ninguno dijo nada continué – me gustaría que supieran hacer cosas importantes dentro de la casa.

Observé sus rostros, ninguno parecía haberse movido desde que empecé a hablar.

- Este pues, vamos a empezar, hoy les voy a enseñar a cocer – todos me voltearon a ver con asombro – chicas cuando se casen, ustedes tendrán la obligación de cuidar que ellos luzcan presentables.

- ¡Uy Rose! Te tocó difícil – bromeó Jasper y Emmett le aventó un cojín a la cara.

- Y Ustedes chicos, pues nunca está demás saber – les dije.

**Emmett POV**

Helga fue a su habitación y regresó con una almohadilla repleta de agujas y alfileres y traía un costurero, ¡¡Esto era ridículo!! Nos dio a cada uno un aro de madera que tenía un pedazo de tela dentro, una aguja e hilo.

Nos estuvo explicando que hacer, no podía creer que estuviéramos haciendo esto. Así fue como empezamos a cocer, era lo más ridículo de este mundo.

- ¡¡Ay me piqué!! – Exclamó Rosalie – esto es una estupidez – añadió lo bastante alto para que solo nosotros lo pudiéramos oír.

- Cuidado Rose, imagina que te casas con un hombre que se la pasa tirándole los botones a las camisas – Alice dijo y todos reímos.

Después de una hora de tortura, Helga nos dejó subir en lo que ella preparaba la cena, ¡¡ush la cena!! Subí a mi habitación con Rose, me acosté en la cama y ella se acostó a mi lado.

- Creo que deberías cambiar la mecánica por la costura – bromee pero al ver la mirada que me dirigió la besé – pero, te ves más sexy reclinada sobre un coche, que estando sentada como abuelita cociendo.

- Gracias, Em – me dijo sarcástica yo me reí y la besé de nuevo – voy a cambiarme.

Entonces Rose abrió su armario y pegó un grito espantoso. Me puse junto a ella en ese mismo instante y vi que en lugar de sus lindos vestidos y su ropa tan sensual estaba la ropa de Jasper.

Poco después oímos dos gritos, Jasper y Edward. Salimos de la habitación.

- Debo suponer que mi ropa está en tu armario – le dijo Jasper a Rosalie, ella asintió.

- Maldita vieja metiche – Rosalie estaba enojada, que se metieran con su ropa era algo que no perdonaría.

- ¿Edward qué ocurre? – Alice le preguntó dulcemente a mi hermano.

- Ordenó todos mis discos por orden alfabético.

Meterse con los discos de Edward, era peor que meterse con la ropa de Rosalie, esta vez, nos gustara o no, Helga había ganado. Y el marcador: Helga 1 – Los Cullen 1.

Jeje ¿qué le harán los Cullen a Helga, aún no lo sé, pero como dicen, la venganza es dulce y se sirve mejor fría. Si alguno tiene una idea no duden que la tomaré en cuenta.

A todos los que han dejado reviews mil gracias!!

Pero no nos quedaríamos así, esta la iba a pagar caro, muy caro.


	10. La venganza es ¿Dulce?

**Capítulo 10. La Venganza es ¿Dulce?**

**Rosalie POV**

Helga subió a ver por qué habíamos gritado, Emmett tuvo que ponerse detrás de mí y agarrarme de los brazos, si no me le echaba encima.

- ¿Qué sucede chicos? – nos preguntó.

Edward y yo estábamos furiosos así que no dijimos nada por lo que Jasper tomó la palabra por todos.

- Verás Helga, mis hermanos están molestos porque pues, el orden en que tenía Edward sus discos era especial para él y pues a Rosalie, no le gustan que toquen su ropa – Jasper intentó calmarnos a todos, y lo logró hasta cierto punto.

- Edward de verdad lo lamento, yo creí que…

- Sí lo sé – Edward también se estaba tranquilizando…un poco.

- En cuanto a la ropa, yo pensé que a ustedes dos les molestaba tener que ir a la otra recámara por su ropa – explicó.

Yo no dije nada así que Jasper habló por los dos al decir que no se preocupara. Se me acababa de ocurrir una idea brillante, en realidad eran dos.

- Yo te apoyo – me dijo Edward – esto ya es personal.

- ¿Seguros lo van a hacer? – nos preguntó Alice

- Sí – respondimos los dos.

- ¿Qué van a hacer? – nos preguntó Emmett.

- Vamos a remodelar el auto de Helga y su ropa – dije yo con malicia.

Nadie quiso entrarle a la broma, pero los entendíamos, Edward y yo lo habíamos vuelto algo personal. A la hora de la cena todos nos comportamos muy bien. Le tocó a Emmett decir la oración pero debo admitir que estaba tan concentrada en mi plan que no lo escuché.

Hicimos la rutina de subirnos a dormir y esperamos a que Helga se durmiera para entrar en acción, esto sería muy divertido.

**Helga POV**

Hoy es miércoles, pensé al despertarme, vamos a la mitad de la semana y los chicos se han portado…regular. Me metí a bañar y luego salí con una toalla cubriéndome el cuerpo para que ya fuera, escogiera mi ropa.

Como en la casa hay muchos vidrios me visto a oscuras para no despertar antes a los chicos. Cuando estuve vestida me peiné frente a un pequeño espejo que solo reflejaba mi cara.

Acabado esto me fui a despertar a todos los chicos. Fui a la habitación de Jasper y Emmett primero. Emmett me abrió la puerta y se empezó a reír nada más verme. Jasper se asomó por la puerta, me miró y también se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué sucede? – les pregunté pero ninguno dejó de reír.

- Se pueden callar por… - Edward salió de su habitación y también comenzó a reírse.

- Oye Jasper esto estaba en mis…cosas – dijo Alice al verme, se tapó la boca pero claramente oí como se reía.

- ¿Emmett no está en su habitación mi falda verde con las flores bordadas? – Rosalie le preguntó a Emmett – Buenos días Helga – ella no se rió de mi, pero me vio de una manera extraña, como de satisfacción.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir qué es lo gracioso? – les pregunté.

- Tu ropa – respondió Emmett entre risas.

Entonces miré la ropa que traía y me horroricé. Mi falda estaba deshilachada de abajo y tenía unos diseños estrambóticos en colores fluorescentes. Mi blusa blanca ahora era de un amarillo chillón y mi saco tenía florecitas moradas por todos lados.

- ¿Quién hizo esto? – les pregunté molesta a los chicos, claro que yo sabía perfectamente quien había sido, la única que no se había reído.

No obtuve respuesta, por lo que sabía que todos protegerían a Rosalie en esto.

- Bien al parecer no van a decirme, así que vámonos ya a la escuela, se irán nuevamente sin comer – bajé las escaleras con los chicos detrás de mí.

Salimos de la casa y otra sorpresa me esperaba, ¡¡Esto era suficiente!! Mi coche, tenía pintadas unas flamas en amarillo y naranja.

- Esto es intolerable, como pueden ser tan irrespetuosos con mis objetos personales – les recriminé.

- Tú lo fuiste con las nuestras, no tenías por qué meterte a husmear en nuestras habitaciones – Rosalie me siseó.

- La venganza nunca es la solución Rosalie, eso no es bueno – Estaba muy dolida y quería llorar, pero no dejaría que los chicos me vieran así.

Los lleve a la escuela y me fui a la casa, tal como me imaginaba toda mi ropa estaba hecha un desastre. Me llevó todo el día arreglarla.

**Jasper POV**

Todo pasó con gran rapidez en la escuela, Rosalie y Edward no dejaban de sonreír tras la broma a Helga. A mí también me cae muy mal pero prefiero llevarme la fiesta en paz con ella.

Ese día Bella prometió ir de nuevo, cosa que a todos nos puso de buenas, seguro con sus ocurrencias Helga pasaría un mal rato.

Cuando Helga fue por nosotros a la escuela, su auto ya no tenía las flamas que Edward le había diseñado.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – nos preguntó Helga fríamente.

- Bien – respondió Emmett por todos.

El transcurso a la casa se hizo en silencio, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. Cuando llegamos, todos estábamos a punto de subir a nuestras habitaciones cuando Helga nos llamó.

- no tuve tiempo de hacer la cena, Alice, Rosalie ustedes van a ayudarme a hacerla, mientras que Emmett, Edward y Jasper hacen sus deberes – Helga seguía con su actitud indigna

Nosotros nos dirigimos escaleras arriba, mientras Rosalie y Alice estaban abajo aguantando la risa, entonces caí en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Helga era la única que comía en la casa.

Todos fuimos a la habitación de Edward a hacer los deberes, los hicimos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, bueno y Edward en los de los tres.

Acabando, bajamos a ver que tal les iba a las chicas, ya eran cuarto para las cinco, Bella no tardaría en llegar. En la cocina todo iba "bien" Alice estaba lavando unas verduras y Rosalie estaba pelándolas. Helga estaba cociendo la carne, pero Alice y Rosalie se dirigían miradas de complicidad que en lo personal no me daban buena espina.

Cuando Helga se fue hacia el refrigerador para sacar no sé que, Alice y Rosalie le pusieron chile en polvo al guisado que se estaba cociendo. Tuvimos que aguantar la risa.

- ¿Ya terminaron todo chicos?- nos preguntó Helga mientras le echaba los condimentos al guisado.

- Ya – respondimos los tres al unísono.

- Muy bien, me alegro, ahora chicas ustedes también tienen que hacer los deberes de la escuela – Helga les dijo a las chicas.

- De acuerdo, solo terminamos de preparar la sopa – aceptó Rosalie mientras vaciaba medio bote de sal a la sopa.

Cuando ellas hubieron acabado, se fueron de la cocina muertas de la risa. Nosotros íbamos a irnos con ellas cuando Helga nos detuvo y nos pidió que por favor aseáramos la parte de debajo de la casa, por lo que nos pasamos esos quince minutos limpiando, entonces, tocaron el timbre.

**Edward POV**

Estaba limpiando el piano cuando tocaron el timbre, al no oír nada tras la puerta supe que era Bella. Helga se encaminó a la puerta, asegurándose de que tuviera un aspecto adecuado.

"Ojalá que no sea Bella" era lo que Helga pensaba. Pobre la sorpresa que se llevaría al verla ahí.

- Hola Helga. ¿Cómo estás? – Bella se oía de lo más emocionada.

- Bien Bella ¿y tú? – La voz de Helga sonaba más fría que de costumbre.

- Bien, oye de verdad perdón por todos los desastres que causé el otro día- se disculpó Bella.

- Descuida Bella, me alegra que hayas salido ilesa – respondió Helga.

- Gracias, ¿está Edward? – preguntó Bella.

- Sí, pero por ahora está haciendo los deberes de la casa – respondió Helga

"Ojalá no se quede" pensaba Helga con desesperación.

Acabé de limpiar el piano y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Ya estaba cansado de que Helga creyera que podía controlar nuestras vidas de aquella manera. Al verme la cara de Bella se iluminó y se abrió paso, apartando a Helga de una manera un poco brusca y me abrazó.

"Pero que muchacha más maleducada" los pensamientos de Helga seguían en mi cabeza.

- Bella no quiero ser grosera, pero ahora los chicos tienen que terminar los deberes de la casa – le dijo Helga a Bella.

- ¡oh! Lo lamento pero tal vez yo les pueda ayudar – Bella le dijo con emoción.

"¡¡NO!! Va a terminar con la casa y los señores Cullen me harán responsables" Helga se llenó de pánico.

- No te preocupes, cariño – le dije a Bella – ya hemos terminado con todo.

- Hola Bella – dijeron mis hermanos apareciendo por la puerta trasera.

- Hola, Jasper, Emmett que gusto verlos – les dijo Bella alegremente.

- Espero que te quedes un rato – pidió Emmett sentándose en el sillón.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Bella.

Luego bajaron Rosalie y Alice, nos quedamos los seis platicando en la sala por unos momentos y luego Helga regresó con limonada para todos, luego se regresó a su habitación.

- ¿Bueno y qué tal les ha ido hoy? – nos preguntó Bella.

- No tan mal – respondió Rosalie.

- Espero que ya hayan terminado todas sus tareas chicas – les dijo Helga a Rosalie y a Alice cuando salió de su habitación.

- Sí – dijeron las dos al unísono.

- Me alegro, bueno chicos, necesito ir al supermercado por unas cosas, Edward, Emmett, Jasper ustedes vienen conmigo – ordenó Helga.

"Mejor, no quiero imaginarme que harían si los dejo solos a los seis aquí" pensó Helga.

"¿Y yo por qué?" pensaba Emmett molesto.

"Genial, un día de compras con la vieja esta…bueno, no creo que sea tan malo como ir con Alice" razonaba Jasper y no pude evitar reír ante el comentario.

Los tres salimos tras ella unos instantes después, no sin antes ver las tres sonrisas maliciosas de Bella, Alice y Rosalie. Me dio un escalofrío al pensar en lo que podrían hacer Rosalie y Bella juntas…Alice también, pero esas dos…

El marcador (sin contar la cena) Los Cullen: 2 - Helga: 1

* * *

¡¡Hola a todos!! Sí sí, merezco que me golpeen todos los que quieran, lamento muchísimo la demora, pero mi musa se fue de vaga y no podía seguir sin ella, afortunadamente ya regresó y yo con ella. A los que me han dejado sus reviews, muchísimas gracias, de verdad muchas ideas me han servido.


	11. Todo va Bien

Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11. Todo va bien**

**Alice POV**

En cuanto los chicos se fueron, las tres nos fuimos directamente a la habitación de Helga, a ver que podríamos hacerle. La ropa ya estaba descartada, Rosalie ya lo había echo y se vería muy repetitivo. Entonces vi lo que íbamos a hacer.

- ¿Alice…

- Ya voy, Rose – le respondí antes de que dijera más y fui a mi habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó Bella.

Entré a mi habitación y busqué entre los cajones, alguna vez había ido de compras a una tienda de bromas con Emmett y estaba segura que yo lo había guardado. Finalmente lo encontré y bajé de nuevo.

Rose y Bella estaban en el baño poniéndole colorante al shampoo de Helga, rosa chicle. Esa fue Bella, no lo sabría yo. Llené la cama de Helga con el contenido del frasquito y lo esparcí bien. Luego salieron las otras dos del baño.

- Listo – les informé.

- Chicas son geniales – nos dijo Bella entre risas.

- Tú también – le dijo Rosalie.

Después Rose y yo nos dedicamos a cambiar nuestra ropa nuevamente, bueno la suya y la de mi Jazz, seguro sería un detalle que le gustaría. Bella prefirió no ayudarnos simplemente nos veía mover las cosas de habitación a habitación.

No nos tardamos tanto como esperaba, en quince minutos ya todo estaba como siempre, nos fuimos a sentar a la sala y nos quedamos platicando de cosas sin ninguna importancia. Las tres estábamos ansiosas por que los chicos llegaran, nos moríamos de ganas de contarles lo que habíamos hecho.

Comencé a impacientarme, no podía ver nada y los chicos no llegaban, tras otros veinte minutos alcancé a oír el coche de Helga a lo lejos.

- Aquí vienen – le informé a Bella, seguro Rose también los había oído.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Rosalie – no sé por qué, pero creo que los chicos no vienen de buenas.

Nos sumimos en silencio, no quería decir nada, pero yo me sentía igual que Rosalie. Cuando el coche se estacionó fuera y la puerta de la casa se abrió, supe que no estábamos equivocadas. Primero entró Edward, luego Emmett, Helga y finalmente mi Jazz, los chicos venían muy enojados y Helga venía sonriente.

"¿Edward qué ocurrió?" dirigí mis pensamientos a mi hermano, él solo soltó un bufido y los 4 se dirigieron a la cocina a dejar todas las compras.

Eso me sonó a un Los Cullen: 2 – Helga: 2

**Emmett POV**

Después de salir de la casa nos dirigimos al pequeño supermercado que había en Forks, esto iba a ser de lo más divertido, sí claro, ni yo mismo me podía hacer esa idea.

Aunque tal vez podríamos tirar las latas y las cosas de los estantes. Edward me golpeó en la cabeza, lo voltee a ver y me miraba amenazante.

"Ahora resulta ¿no? Ya te arrepentiste de lo que le hiciste tú y ya no nos dejas divertirnos a nosotros". Pensé cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Llegamos al supermercado y Jasper tomó uno de los carritos y comenzó a seguir a Helga por todo el establecimiento. Entonces Edward me tomó de los hombros.

- Emmett por favor compórtate, no olvides que aquí hay mucha gente y no podemos hacer nada que pueda delatarnos – me prohibió.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas, pero en la casa no voy a aguantar más tiempo – le advertí.

Empezamos por las verduras y las frutas, esa fue de las peores partes, pues Helga tomaba las cosas en sus manos mientras nos explicaba como saber si una fruta o una verdura ya estaba lista para comerse.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe como sé que un oso ya está listo para comerse, Helga?" Edward se rió ante mi comentario.

Después fuimos a la parte donde vendían los artículos para la limpieza de la casa. Helga pasó quince minutos comparando dos de ellos para que finalmente no escogiera ninguno de los dos. Luego llegamos a la parte de los embutidos, donde había un montón de gente y estuvimos ahí parados como media hora esperando a que nos atendieran.

Y Finalmente cuando solo faltaba una señora, ésta pidió hasta que se cansó, ¿qué vivía con un oso o qué?

- ¿Alguna fascinación por los osos Emmett? – me preguntó Edward burlón.

- Jasper no has dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el recorrido – dije para no contestarle a Edward como se merecía.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? LA verdad prefiero venir con Helga que con Alice, solo por favor no se lo digan – nos confesó.

- No te preocupes hermanito, no le diremos nada – le prometí fingiendo una postura solemne.

¡¡Por fin llegamos a las cajas!! Este viaje al supermercado se me había hecho de lo más pesado y ya quería irme a la casa. Pero lo que no me esperaba era la cola que había para que nos cobraran.

Esperaba que fuera rápido, y así fue, hicimos como diez minutos y cuando ya íbamos por fin a poner las cosas en la banda…la cajera nos dice que ya va a hacer corte de caja y ¡¡que tendríamos que pasar a otra!!

Fuimos a la que estaba junto, afortunadamente no nos dijeron que pasáramos a otra, pero lo malo, fue que la chica era nueva y se tardó años en cobrar todos los productos.

Cuando llevamos las bolsas al auto, los tres ya íbamos de malas, la ida al supermercado había sido una pérdida total de tiempo. Nos metimos al auto y pronto sentí como el auto se llenaba de desesperación.

- ¡¡Rayos Jasper!! Ya es suficiente con la desesperación mía para que tú…

- Emmett cierra la boca – Edward me ordenó.

- ¡¡Chicos ya basta!! – al parecer a Helga le había afectado más el don de Jasper.

- ¡¡Jasper!! – gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco el ambiente se fue tranquilizando, aunque aún podíamos sentir el enfado de Jasper por haberle gritado, por una parte sí nos habíamos pasado, pero todos veníamos hartos y no era necesario que Jasper nos lo aumentara.

Llegamos a la casa y bajamos las cosas del auto, Helga venía visiblemente contenta porque durante todo el camino nos comentó que había gastado menos de lo que nuestros padres le habían dado para el mandado y eso seguramente haría que ellos se sintieran satisfechos con ella. Tanto como para volverla a contratar en caso de que quisieran salir nuevamente.

"Ni en cien años vuelvo a quedarme con una niñera como ella" ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de que entráramos a la casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Muy, muy lejos de ahí 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Esme POV**

Estos días con Carlisle han sido de lo más maravilloso, solo nosotros dos, sin tener que preocuparnos por oír las riñas entre los chicos. Definitivamente ya estando aquí me doy cuenta que de verdad necesitábamos vacaciones.

Pero no podía ocultar que me moría de ganas por saber como estaban mis niños, los extrañaba muchísimo (a ellos, no a sus peleas).

Las carcajadas de Emmett, la suave risa de Alice, el delicioso aroma de Rosalie, la tranquilidad de Jasper, la compañía de Edward, la presencia de Bella.

Pero Carlisle no me ha dejado llamarlos, tan siquiera para saber como están. Así que ahora que está fuera…voy a hacerles una llamada rápida.

- Mi amor ellos están bien – dijo Carlisle quitándome el teléfono de la mano y volteándome hacia él. – tienen casi cien años, seguro estarán bien, Helga los debe de estar cuidando muy bien

- Lo sé, es solo que los extraño – me defendí.

- Te entiendo cariño, pero ellos también necesitan su espacio y cierta libertad, no podemos estar tras ellos todo el tiempo – Carlisle me estaba acariciando el cabello y todo lo que iba a decir se me olvidó – además si algo anduviera mal ellos ya nos habrían hablado, seguro se la están pasando genial, démosles su tiempo – añadió y yo me tranquilicé.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿podemos hablarles pronto?

- El viernes – me prometió Carlisle.

Bueno era miércoles así que, ¿qué eran dos días? Seguro me encontraría con la misma respuesta, que todo en la casa iba bien y que mis temores por ellos y por la niñera eran mal fundados.

* * *

Y para que luego no digan que porque no respondo a los reviews, pido una disculpa a todos prometo hacerlo desde ahora y bueno akí van los agradecimientos:

Hime-chan n n: jaja te agradezco que quieras ayudarme y no te preocupes si no tienes alguna idea, me alegra que sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión

andeli Malfoy Cullen: ya aquí te tengo otro cap a ver si te gustó, fíjate que no me había dado cuenta de que el trailer se había estrenado el mismo día, bsos

Makise: sí ya sé, me había tardado en actualizar, pero es que la inspiración no llegaba

Trixi.Black: me alegra que te guste, de verdad que es muy iportante para mi saber si les gusta o no, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentarme

Mari-Cullen: estoy de acuerdo cntigo, Bella y Rosalie juntas contra cualquiera son peligrosas, gracias por seguir leyendo un bso

lacrisd: pues actualicé lo más rápido que pude, espero que sigas leyendo y la sigas disfrutando tanto como yo

anahy: sí ya me había tardado, pero bueno prometo no dejar d escribir por tanto tiempo

alae: que bueno que lo estés disfrutando y todavía sigas la historia, akí te dejo otro cap, espero que también te guste y t haga reír

EDWARDKANAME: jaja tus ideas son muy buenas, te darás cuenta de que a lo mejor no es exactamente lo que puse pero hay muchas cosas similares que yo ya tenía planeadas, gracias por tus ideas, ns leemos pronto

E.W.C: jaja que bueno que te guste y t estés divirtiendo con ellos, créeme que a mi me encanta hacerlos sufrir un poco a ellos para que luego Helga sufra más jaja q mala soy, grax un bso

Kiria: no, no andaba perdida, solo que la inspiración no llegaba pero aquí estoy de nuevo, que bueno que sigas leyendo significa mucho, grax

SERKE: ayyy si te ganaron el 100 ni modo, t tardast no estabas haciendo tu compilación no?

GingerGisselleSerkeVultu...: a ti no sé ni porque te respondo, es para q veas q ia voy a responder uno por uno, y dja de meterte con mi fic, cuando escribas tú el tuyo yo también t voy a dar mis opiniones, jajaja ntc grax gmla malada tkmmmmm a por cierto, aunque lo subí ayer: FELIZ CUMPLE!!

tsukiyono tanuki: jaja pues ya está aquí la actualización espero que te haya gustado, grax bsos

Adri Cullen: al cliente lo que pide jajaja akí otro cap, espero que te haya gustado. Un bso.

Para los que solo leen, me alegra que lo hagan y sigan leyendo mis locuras un beso a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo


	12. El Empate

**Capítulo 12. El desempate.**

**Helga POV**

Llegamos a la casa a tiempo, me sentía de lo más satisfecha, había reducido los gastos de la casa un 30 por ciento, seguro los señores Cullen estarían muy satisfechos con mi trabajo. Lo de volver a trabajar para ellos, creo que sería mejor no hacerlo, los chicos son… difíciles.

Bella, Rosalie y Alice estaban sentadas en la sala platicando, entramos y los chicos fueron a la cocina a dejar las bolsas del mandado.

- Ya hemos vuelto chicas, ¿todo bien? – les pregunté a las chicas.

- De Maravilla Helga – me respondió Bella sonriendo – voy a ayudarles en la cocina a guardar las cosas.

"¡¡NO!!" Resonó el grito en mi cabeza, pero no debía desconfiar de Bella, seguro el otro día estaba un poco despistada y no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

Alice y Rosalie estaban en el sillón riendo, no sé de qué y no me importaba. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando se oyó un frasco caer en el piso y romperse en miles de pedazos.

- ¿Bella estás bien? – alcancé a escuchar a Edward.

- No te preocupes Edward, es que se me resbaló de las manos – Bella le estaba respondiendo.

Me quedé sentada con las chicas mientras oía como los chicos guardaban todo en la alacena y el refrigerador, mientras que Bella barría y limpiaba lo que había tirado, no quería ni saber que era lo que había tirado.

- Listo – oí la satisfacción de Emmett al haber terminado.

- Bueno creo que lo hice bien – dijo Bella.

Entonces oí el golpe.

- ¿Bella estás bien? – preguntaron los tres chicos.

- Sí, es solo que me tropecé con la escoba – los tranquilizó Bella.

Rosalie y Alice se reían suavemente mientras los demás llegaban a la sala, Edward venía sujetando a Bella de la cintura. Nos quedamos un rato sentados hasta que vi que ya iban a ser las siete y me paré a calentar la cena.

- ¿Bella te quedas? – le preguntó Emmett.

- ¡¡NO!! – gritaron los demás.

- Chicos no sean groseros – les dije asomando la cabeza hacia la sala – Bella sería grandioso que te quedaras a cenar.

- Oh Muchas Gracias Helga – me dijo alegre mientras que los demás se veían con asombro, sorpresa y algo de miedo.

**Alice POV**

En cuanto Bella aceptó el ofrecimiento de Helga para quedarse a cenar todos nos contemplamos con preocupación, pues Bella si podía comer y pues…bueno la comida no sería del todo de su agrado.

Nos sentamos a la mesa en cuanto Helga nos llamó.

- ¿Bueno quién va a dirigir la oración de hoy? – nos preguntó Helga

- yo, yo – pidió Bella casi a gritos

- Adelante Bella – le dijo Helga.

- Bueno, yo quiero dar las gracias por todos ustedes, la deliciosa comida que vamos a ingerir en estos momentos, agradezco que podamos comerla bien cocinada – todos tuvimos que ahogar la risa – y que sea tan rica como un puma o un oso.

Amén – dijimos todos con una gran sonrisa en la cara, excepto Helga, que veía a Bella con completa desaprobación.

Entonces todos nos servimos la sopa, pude ver como Edward se inclinaba sobre Bella y le susurraba al oído que no se la comiera. Todos volteamos a ver a Helga, siempre con sus buenos modales notándose a más no poder. Tomó su cuchara y la llenó de la sopa para luego llevársela a la boca, vimos su cara de desagrado y casi soltamos la carcajada.

- Alice, Rosalie creo que la sopa les quedó un poco salada- nos informó.

- Qué malas cocineras son – dijo Emmett riendo.

- No te burles de tus hermanas Emmett, seguro que ellas hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, solo les falta algo de práctica.

Helga retiró los platos de la sopa y Bella, se ofreció a ayudarla, tirándole la sopa encima y rompiendo un plato. Esta vez no pudimos evitar reírnos y lo hicimos. Helga se fue a cambiar su blusa mientras Bella y yo barríamos los trozos del plato.

- Esme va a enojarse porque rompiste casi la mitad de la vajilla – le dijo Jasper a Bella riendo.

- Seguro, como la usamos muy a menudo – le respondió Rosalie también entre risas.

- ¿es qué no la usan mucho? – la voz de Helga denotaba cierto temor, seguro le echarían la culpa a ella y ella se avergonzaría mucho de eso.

- No, generalmente comemos al aire libre, por lo que no usamos la vajilla – respondió Emmett.

Luego volvimos a sentarnos todos y comenzamos a servirnos el guisado, que Bella rechazó.

- Lo lamento Helga, pero estoy tratando de volverme vegetariana- oh oh todos captamos el doble sentido de aquella frase.

- ¿en serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso Bella me alegro por ti! – Helga la felicitó.

- Yo no creo que haga falta que lo hagas Bella – Edward ya iba a empezar con eso de nuevo.

- No tiene nada de malo Edward, Bella es libre de decidir lo que quiere hacer – Helga la apoyó mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne con el cuchillo y el tenedor

- ¿lo ves?, hasta Helga me apoya – Bella le dijo a Edward.

- ¿A qué sabrá la carne de oso? – la pregunta de Emmett nos sacó de la tensión y todos, incluida Helga, rompimos a carcajadas.

Cuando nos quedamos callados nuevamente, todos nosotros tiramos un trozo de carne al bote de basura que habíamos metido debajo de la mesa. Vimos a Helga probar el primer bocado, y como era tan educada, tomó su servilleta y escupió el trozo. Tomó un vaso y se sirvió leche y se la tomó rápidamente.

- ¿Chicos no les parece que está muy picante la carne? – nos preguntó.

- No, creo que está perfecta, hasta eso Rose y Alice no son tan malas cocineras – otra vez los comentarios de Emmett.

- Yo creo que está muy picoso – alegó Helga

Todos nosotros nos quedamos viéndola ahogando la risa, pues mientras nosotros nos divertíamos, Helga se quería hacer la fuerte y comía la carne como si nada, pero sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y se había acabado dos jarras de leche.

Cuando finalmente acabó de comer, todos nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dedicamos a recoger lo de la cena, mientras que Edward llevaba a Bella a su casa.

**Emmett POV**

Cuando Edward se fue decidí que ya había pasado mucho tiempo tranquilo y que era hora de empezar a hacerle a Helga y a mis hermanos unas cuantas bromitas, y Edward era el elegido por haberme tratado como niño chiquito en el supermercado.

Voltee a ver a Alice esperando su reacción cuando se diera cuenta de que yo ya tenía una decisión tomada. No se hizo esperar, se echó a reír y luego se tapó la boca inmediatamente.

- chicos antes de dormirme voy a lavar ropa de color así que por favor, si tienen ropa sucia pueden traérmela – nos anunció Helga.

- Claro, gracias Helga – dijo Rosalie parándose.

Entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea, para no solo divertirme un rato con Edward, sino también con Helga. Alice me miró y solo asintió. Yo sabía que eso quería decir que iba a ayudarme.

Rosalie y Jasper no sospechaban nada, gracias al cielo y como Edward no estaba, no teníamos que preocuparnos de que nos escuchara. Le bajamos la ropa a Helga y nos subimos, un rato después, cuando oí que Helga se metía a su habitación Alice y yo salimos de las nuestras y nos fuimos al centro de lavado. Yo tomé la bolsa con el jabón y la eché poco a poco.

- ¿No le va a pasar nada a la ropa verdad? – me preguntó Alice.

- No te preocupes no le sucederá nada – la tranquilicé.

- Más te vale porque si algo le pasa a la ropa de Rosalie no nos la vamos a acabar – me advirtió Alice.

- Ya se lo he hecho muchas veces a ella, su ropa está segura – le aseguré nuevamente a mi hermana mientras ambos reíamos.

Cuando acabamos de vaciar toda la bolsa subimos y entramos a la habitación de Edward, Alice me cubrió para que ninguno de los demás nos viera, metí una película al DVD de Edward y salimos de ahí.

Alice entró a su habitación y yo entré a la mía, vi que Rosalie estaba leyendo una revista acostada en la cama. Me acosté junto a ella esperando el grito de Helga con gran emoción.

Edward llegó y me puse a pensar en otras cosas, esperando que Alice haya hecho lo mismo. Oí como entraba en su habitación y ahogué una risa.

**Edward POV**

Llegué a la casa y todo estaba en orden, oí como la lavadora estaba puesta y Helga estaba sentada en la sala leyendo mientras esperaba a que la ropa saliera de la lavadora para poder colgarla para que se secara.

Subí y "escuché" a mis hermanos. Jasper pensaba en que empezaba a tener hambre y me di cuenta de que eso también me estaba pasando a mí. Alice estaba leyendo…¡¿Drácula?! Rosalie también leía una revista y pensaba que ella se vería mejor que todas las modelos de la pasarela. Y Emmett…Emmett me sorprendió, estaba pensando en las clasificaciones biológicas que se habían hecho según Darwin.

Entré a mi habitación y me acosté en mi sillón, dispuesto a continuar viendo una película que había dejado a medias, prendí la tele y el reproductor, entonces escuché el grito de Helga. Dejé la película correr y salí a ver que ocurría.

Los cinco bajamos a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, nada más llegar al rellano de las escaleras pudimos ver una enorme masa de espuma invadir toda la casa y a Helga saliendo de ella llena de espuma en el cabello. Todos reímos y pude ver como Alice y Emmett chocaban las palmas de la mano.

- ¿Pero qué pasó? – preguntó Rosalie sorprendida, al parecer los únicos que sabían eran Emmett y Alice.

- No lo sé, de repente vi como la espuma salía sin control del centro de lavado – respondió Helga llegando hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

- Helga creo que le pusiste demasiado jabón a la lavadora – le dijo Emmett.

- Sí, con una taza o menos era suficiente Helga, pero no te preocupes cualquiera se puede equivocar – fue la réplica de Alice.

Nos pusimos a ayudarla, pero la verdad fue que entre nosotros hicimos guerra y nos la pasamos aventándonos la espuma los unos a los otros. Cuando acabamos de limpiar y sacar la ropa, Helga nos acompañó arriba, entonces todos oímos unos ruidos extraños, los que podrían oírse cuando Rosalie y Emmett…voltee y vi que todos se miraban con la misma sorpresa en los ojos.

Entré a mi habitación y en ese momento me quedé paralizado, Emmett iba a morir muy pronto.

- ¡¡Jesús, María y José!! ¿qué estabas viendo Edward? – exclamó Helga horrorizada al ver que en mi televisión se veía…un video pornográfico.

¡¡Emmett iba a pagar esta muy caro!!

- Yo…Helga…- balbucee, no tenía ninguna explicación coherente.

- No quiero oír nada, apagas eso inmediatamente y Bella tiene prohibido venir a esta casa mientras yo esté aquí – Helga ordenó.

Fui al sillón apagué la televisión y regresé con ellos, estaba furioso. Emmett y sus grandiosas ideas. Helga bajó a acostarse y yo hubiera matado a Emmett en ese momento de no ser porque Alice emitió un sonido de miedo.

- Chicos…tenemos problemas…mañana va a ser un día soleado – Alice nos miró con miedo.

* * *

jaja espero que les haya gustado este cap, en el próximo podrán saber que fue de Helga esa noche jajaja y qué harán los chicos para no ir a la escuela

tsukiyono tanuki: jaja que bueno que te guste, y creo que tú sola podrás ir descubriendo quien va a ganar…o al menos hasta ahora

Anne-Marie-H: bueno akí tienes otro cap, que bueno que te guste

EDWARDKANAME: jaja sí le pudieron haber puesto más cosas al guisado pero…no se me ocurrió en ese momento, gracias por tu sugerencia

lacrisd: akquí tienes otro cap, espero que te guste igual, un beso

Yuliss: gracias!! Sí creo que Esme va a poner el grito en el cielo...aún no sé como pero se va a sorprender mucho, cuídate.

E.W.C: así tenemos que ser, cabronas jaja pues que bueno que te guste y gracias por seguir comentando, bsos

Maya Brandon: jaja gracias por tu review que bueno que lo disfrutes y te diviertas

Trixi.Black: jaja sí, todo está en orden en casa no lo crees? Jaja gracias por comentar un bso

Lorena: jaja akí tienes tu actualización, me alegra que hayas entrado y que no te arrepientas, así me dan más ganas de escibir…cuídate mucho

Alae: jaja lo del pelo rosa chicle lo tendrás el próximo cap, así que sigue leyendo!!

Michesica: ay perdon por no haberte nombrado d vdd, no fue a propósito, pero luego soy un poco distraída y tal vez lo pasé por alto, neto perdón, ojalá que te siga gustando y me sigas escribiendo (perdón, perdón, perdón juro que no me vuelve a pasar) un bso

Anahy: jaja tu Jasper va a hacer de las suyas un día de estos jaja, nos leemos luego

cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari: jaja sí io tmb tengo problemas para imaginar lo que Esme y Carlisle van a hacer, pero se van a llevar una sorpresa jaja bsos

good-couples: gracias espero que sigas leyendo y lo disfrutes todavía más

LadyBlacky: jaja ya te enterarás lo que le hizo Alice a la cama de Helga, creo que es algo predecible, jaja sigue leyendo, un beso

andeli Malfoy Cullen: jaja pues espero que esta actualización te haya gustado, lo de las chicas, el próximo cap, gracias por seguir leyendo, un bso

Kiks Cullen: wow!!no sabes que halagada me siento al saber que tu primer review me lo has dejado a mi, que honor!! Gracias por leer y que bueno que lo estés disfrutando cuídate mucho

LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY: jaja creo que tu ama de llaves tiene suerte al no tener que cuidar a los Cullen, solo espero que tú no le hagas lo que los Cullen le hacen a HElga jaja un bso

Makise: que bueno que te gusten esos pequeños detalles, jaja gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras, nos leemos

norii: perdón pero a veces tiendo a olvidar poner los agradecimientos, pero quiero que sepas que me gusta que ustedes disfruten lo que escribo y te prometo contestarte más, y d vdd perdón no es a propósito el que no te conteste. GRACIAS!!

Rochuz Prongs de Cullen: jaja sí Esme va a llevarse toda una sorpresa cuando llame, gracias por leer un beso

Blooth: jaja no te preocupes, al contrario me alegra que te hayas animado a dejar un review, que bueno que te haya atrapado y me alegra que hasta ahora lo sigas disfrutando

sally: jaja igual para ti, que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegro que desde un principio te haya atrapado

Hime-chan n n: jaja a mi también se me ha hecho una obsesión, jaja no sé que voy a hacer el día que la termine un bso

ELY CULLEN: jaja que bueno que te hayas animado a dejarme un comentario, es muy importante para mí el saber que les gusta, un besito

MoOnY-LuNa-LuNaTiCa: wow gracias!! Que bueno que te haya gustado, pues el marcador creo que ahora podría tener un gran cambio jajaj tú te darás cuenta un beso

Ginna IsAbella Ryddle: jajaja gracias por dejar un review me alegra que te guste, sigue leyendo, bsos

danicullen: jaja eso hice al principio, pero luego me quedé sin musa y ya no sabía ni que escribir jajaja pero gracias por tu consejo. Cuídate


	13. Un día en casa

**Capítulo 13. Un día en casa**

**Jasper POV**

Después de que Alice nos dijera que el día iba a ser soleado, a todos nos invadió la preocupación, eso quería decir que no podríamos salir de nuestras habitaciones. Y obviamente Helga no podría vernos.

Afortunadamente la preocupación había invadido a Edward y eso nos ahorraría una pelea entre él y Emmett, por lo menos hasta que encontráramos la manera de evitar salir mañana a la escuela.

Todos estábamos buscando un motivo que pudiera ser congruente, entonces se me ocurrió algo que podría funcionar.

- Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no fingir que estamos enfermos del estómago? Después de todo podríamos decir que la carne nos cayó mal – sugerí.

- Esa idea es excelente – Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿y qué haremos con Helga? – preguntó Rosalie – con eso la tendremos encima de nosotros más que nunca.

No había pensado en eso y era cierto, lo único que le importaba a Helga era quedar bien con Esme y Carlisle y si algo nos pasaba a nosotros, pues eso simplemente no sucedería.

Volvimos a hundirnos en nuestros pensamientos, buscando otra manera de quedarnos en casa.

- Aguarden un segundo, la idea de Jasper es perfecta, solo que no solo nosotros nos enfermaremos – Edward nos sacó de nuestras mentes – no que haremos será darle a Helga algo que haga que se enferme del estómago.

- ¿y qué le darás? – preguntó Alice.

- Hay una planta, lobelia, es un emético y hará que se la pase todo el día en el baño, nos aseguraremos que desayune algo que le caiga pesado y le pondremos lobelia en algún alimento – se me había olvidado que Edward llevaba mucho tiempo con Carlisle como para saber algo de medicina.

Todos nos mostramos de acuerdo con el plan de Edward y nos pusimos a trabajar, Helga ya estaba dormida y nos pusimos a prepararle un desayuno muy cargado, le hicimos hot cakes, huevos con tocino, fruta, pan de dulce, jugo de naranja y café, sin duda todo esto le iba a caer pesado. Edward fue al jardín a buscar la lobelia, que aseguraba que Carlisle tenía plantada por ahí.

Acabando de mezclar todo el desayuno con la lobelia pusimos la mesa y le dejamos un recado a Helga en la mesa, argumentando que no nos habíamos portado del todo bien con ella y que queríamos, de alguna manera, recompensarla.

El amanecer se acercaba, por lo que nos dedicamos a cerrar todas las cortinas. Entonces pusimos en marcha el plan, Alice iría con Helga argumentando que todos estábamos enfermos por la cena y que no nos sentíamos bien por ir a la escuela.

**Helga POV**

Me volví a voltear, la que tenía que ser como la centésima vez, que mala noche, no sé por qué, pero desde que me acosté me ha dado tanta comezón que no he parado de rascarme. Es una de las peores noches de mi vida.

- ¿Helga? – oí la voz de Alice llamarme, abrí los ojos y vi mi reloj, apenas eran las 4 de la mañana.

- ¿qué sucede Alice?- pregunté adormilada, por fin había podido sucumbir al sueño y ahora algo tenía que pasar.

- Es que…es que la cena no nos cayó muy bien Helga, Emmett, Jasper y Edward están en el baño y no han parado de vomitar desde hace como 1 hora y Rose, Rose no deja de quejarse porque su estómago le duele mucho – Alice enumeró esa cantidad de problemas y me preocupé.

- ¿Tú como te sientes Alice? – quería saber que tan mal era la situación, ojalá solo fuera una infección y no fuera grave, no sabía como podrían reaccionar los señores Cullen ante esta situación.

- Me duele mucho Helga, casi no puedo caminar debido al dolor, pero creo que debía de avisarte como están mis hermanos, no creo que podamos ir a la escuela.

Medité un poco las cosas. Si no iban a la escuela se atrasarían mucho, pero no podía enviarlos si estaban tan enfermos como Alice aseguraba que estaban. Me levanté, me puse mi bata y le pedí a Alice que me llevara a ver a Rosalie y luego vería que les sucedía a los chicos.

Entré a la habitación de las chicas y vi a Rosalie retorciéndose entre las sábanas quejándose y retorciéndose, me senté junto a ella y la toqué, estaba helada la pobrecita.

- ¿Rosalie cómo te encuentras? – le pregunté y ella me miró con dolor en sus ojos ¿negros?

- No me siento bien Helga me duele y no puedo pararme – Rosalie sollozaba sin poder llorar.

- Tranquila, voy a hacerte un té de manzanilla.

En ese momento Alice se desvaneció y cayó inconsciente al suelo, me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta de que también estaba helada. Jasper entró a la habitación tambaleante, estaba pálido y unas ojeras muy profundas enmarcaban sus ojos.

Tras él entraron sus hermanos y los tres tenían un aspecto semejante, sin duda debían quedarse en cama ese día.

- Chicos ayúdenme a poner a Alice en la cama pro favor- les pedí.

Emmett cargó a Alice y la puso sobre la cama junto a la "enferma" Rosalie, quien no paraba de quejarse y retorcerse del dolor.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett vayan a sus habitaciones y enseguida les llevo un té para calmar los dolores, recuéstense y no los quiero ver fuera de la cama, no irán a la escuela – eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Los chicos se fueron y Alice recobró el sentido. Bajé a la cocina y preparé rápidamente mucho té. Cuando estuvo listo subí tres jarras, una para la habitación de las chicas, otra para la de los chicos y otra para Edward.

Me quedé un rato con cada uno de ellos y poco a poco los cinco se sumieron en un sueño profundo, les dejé en sus respectivos cuartos con las puertas cerradas y me dirigí abajo, la mañana estaba ya algo entrada y necesitaba una buena taza de café.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi que en la mesa había un desayuno con una nota:

"Gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros Helga, lamentamos haber sido tan groseros contigo. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper"

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me sentí orgullosa de ellos al ser tan humildes y hacer algo así por mí. Sin embargo era demasiado lo que me habían preparado, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos así que me lo comí todo.

Me estaba arreglando cuando unas náuseas terribles me invadieron, corrí al baño y desde ese momento me la pasé todo el día pegada al inodoro pues el vómito no se detuvo en ningún momento.

Ahora no solo los chicos estaban enfermos, sino que yo también lo estaba.

**Edward POV**

Una vez que oímos que Helga cerraba la puerta de su baño mis hermanos entraron completamente sanos a mi habitación, la cosa nos había salido perfecta y las ojeras por falta de alimento nos habían ayudado a aparentar.

- Rose, eres una gran actriz – Jasper la felicitó y no pudimos estar más de acuerdo, ella era la que lo había hecho maravillosamente.

- Ahora podemos aprovechar y salir a cazar lo que sea al bosque – Alice nos dijo, no habrá nadie por los alrededores por unas 4 horas y yo ya no aguantaré mucho.

"Edward tenemos que hacerlo, Jasper está peor que todos nosotros y con Helga en la casa…"

Eso también yo lo sabía, si nuestro control ya estaba tan mal, el de Jasper estaría peor, no podíamos arriesgarnos a esperar al domingo que llegaran Carlisle y Esme.

Lo mejor sería que aprovecháramos esas horas que Helga estaría incapacitada para moverse del baño.

- lo sé Alice creo que todos estamos así – le respondí – creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir grupos.

"Edward deja que Emmett vaya con Jasper y Alice, seguro él podrá con Jasper si algo sale mal" Rosalie me aconsejó muy bien.

- Emmett, Alice y Jasper vayan ahora y Rose y yo nos quedaremos aquí con Helga hasta que ustedes lleguen – les dije y los tres asintieron.

Jasper y Alice bajaron y Emmett se despidió de Rose.

- Em, cuida a Jasper, su hambre ya es voraz y no queremos que haya algún incidente – lo previne.

- No te preocupes, no lo perderé de vista hasta que esté completamente saciado – me aseguró con aquella madurez que casi nunca dejaba al descubierto.

Así fue como mis hermanos se fueron de caza, mientras que Rosalie y yo nos quedamos en mi habitación viendo una película, pero estábamos atentos ante cualquier ruido que pudiera provenir de la habitación de Helga.

**Alice POV**

Después de dos horas de caza al fin me sentía tranquila, sin duda podríamos aguantar hasta el sábado con el alimento. Aún faltaba que Emmett encontrara su presa. El primero, obviamente había sido Jasper y luego lo hice yo. Estábamos ocultos entre la maleza cuando vimos a un oso olfateando en un claro, se me hizo raro ver un oso por aquí.

- Perfecto- dijo Emmett viéndolo – pero antes, doy gracias al señor por un oso en buen estado para alimentarme.

- Amén – dijimos Jasper y Yo con una risita, entonces Emmett se dejó llevar por sus instintos y comenzó su caza, mientras que Jasper y yo regresábamos a la camioneta.

Cuando Emmett regresó sus ojos volvían al color del caramelo fundido y en su cara estaba la misma sonrisa de siempre.

- Por fin una comida decente – dijo poniéndose al volante

Los tres reímos y nos fuimos a la casa, dejamos el Jeep algo lejos para que Helga no oyera el motor y luego nos fuimos caminando silenciosamente a la casa. Entramos sigilosamente, y aún podíamos oír los gemidos de Helga.

Subimos a la habitación de Edward y vimos que él y Rosalie estaban viendo la televisión.

- Bueno es su turno – les dijo Emmett y le lanzó las llaves a Edward, pero Rosalie las atrapó antes.

- Yo manejo – dijo poniéndose de pie – nos vemos al rato – y salió volada de la habitación.

- El jeep está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí – le dije a Edward – ahora date prisa antes de que se vaya sin ti.

Edward sonrió y se fue tras Rosalie. Nos quedamos los tres un rato ahí in hacer nada, entonces vi lo que Jasper se proponía hacer.

**Jasper POV**

Después de que Rosalie y Edward se fueron recordé que Edward y Emmett tenían algo pendiente y ahora que ambos recuperaran las fuerzas no habría nada que los detuviera y no quería un enfrentamiento ahora. Ya era jueves y no faltaba mucho para que nuestros padres llegaran.

Entonces se me ocurrió como cambiar las cosas, haría que Emmett se enojara conmigo y vengaría al pobre de Edward.

Alice me dirigió una mirada acusadora y un tanto coqueta, ella seguro ya sabría lo que tenía en mente, por lo que le sonreí seductoramente y la besé. Pronto el ambiente estaría cargado de lujuria y eso sería algo que Emmett no soportaría porque no estaría su querida Rose.

Alice me respondió al beso y nos dejamos llevar por las emociones, fue entonces que oí el gemido de frustración de Emmett, sonreí con los labios pegados a los de Alice y me la llevé a nuestra habitación.

- Eres malo Jasper – le reclamó mientras besaba su cuello.

- Es una cucharada de su propio chocolate – le respondí mientras ella me acariciaba los cabellos suavemente – además no lo hago solo por Emmett, te amo y extraño las noches contigo.

Después de eso se quedó callada, no podía responderme a aquello y se dejó llevar por mis emociones.

- ¡¡Jasper eres un maldito!! - ¡Ja! Lo logré Emmett estaba sufriendo merecidamente, después de eso ya no me preocupé por nada pues Alice acaparaba toda mi atención.

**Alice POV**

Creo que se nos ha olvidado contarles como va el marcador…ah que escritora tan olvidadiza tenemos. Pues haciendo recuento de los daños el marcador va a nuestro favor Los Cullen 4 – Helga 3

Pero ahora creo que no solo será un solo juego sino que ya comenzaron otros dos Edward 0 – Emmett 1 ; Jasper 1 – Emmett 0

Creo que esto nos dejará a Rose y a mí con desventaja ante Helga, porque ellos ya no juegan contra ella, ahora juegan entre ellos.

En fin yo los dejo, Jas ya se puso romántico, los veo en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

¡¡Hola a Todos!! Espero que estén muy bien y que estén disfrutando con este cap, sí, sí, sí sé que me tardé muchísimo y de veras espero que no vuelva a suceder. Ahora bien quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguen con mis locuras y las de los Cullen jaja, y un especial agradecimiento a:

lacrisd: jaja ia por fin te traigo otro cap, grax por seguir leyendo

Daniela April Cullen: hola!! Oie q bueno es saber q sigues mi fic desde el principio, jaja sé que pasó me dejaste el review hace muxo, pero kiero que sepas q lei el tuyo, bno más bn ia los lei ls 4 pro no he podido djar un review, pro escribes muy bn y cmo no, te deseo la mejor d las suertes

medicenastor: ups creo que te hice sufrir un poco con la espera, espero que te haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera

E.W.C: jaja me honras jaja que bueno que te guste y eso del video que te puedo decir, a mí mató de risa cuando lo pensé

Bella Hale Cullen: que bueno que te animaste a dejar un review, me gusta mucho saber las opiniones de los demás con respecto a mi fic, gracias un beso

C-Marian-T-H-Cullen: espero que hayas satisfecho tu curiosidad sobre lo que van a hacer los chicos, ojalá y haya sido de tu agrado, besos

Darksunset: jaja cómo viste el cap? Ojalá te haya gustado jaja cuídate y ns leemos

Alejandra Marie Cullen: lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero espero que haya sido de tu gusto lo que sucedió. Besos

Trixi.Black: que mal, io aki actualizando otra vez tarde jaja pro espero que ia no suceda, gracias por seguir leyendo. Un bso

Viridiana: jaja me alegra saber que has reído con esto jaja espero que lo sigas disfrutando

belencullenss: ntp sé que no soy perfecta y q hay personas a las q no les guste mi fic, pero me alegra mucho el saber q ahora te guste, espero que lo sigas disfrutando y ps si algo no t gusta ps no dudes en decirmelo estoy abierta a todo tipo de opiniones, grax, bsos

Rochuz Prongs de Cullen: la llamada…ya casi llegamos, todavía estamos en jueves así que no falta mucho, gracias por leer y comentar. Cuídate y ns leems pronto

Michesica: si t soy honesta aun no he podido leer los fics q he querido ps tngo muxo trabajo x ahí pro t prometo q en cuanto pueda me leo el tuyo y prometo tmb dejar mi opinión gracias por leerme, jaja algun día será al revés y tú tendrás q contestar mis reviews jaja

yuma17: gracias por leer, espero que lo sigas disfrutando besos

norii: jaja q bueno q t dé risa pro a mi tmb me importa mucho agradecr a todos los q se toman un minuto y me comentan, gracias y cuidate

Hime-chan n n: jaja me tardé un pokito en actualizar pero espero que te haya gustado

andeli Malfoy Cullen: jaja ia aki ando otra vez, que bueno q te guste y espero que hayas disfrutado este cap. Un bso

Adri Cullen: gracias por seguir leyendo y por seguir comentando, ojalá haya sido de tu gusto este cap, nos leemos

good-couples: espero q este cap tmb t haya hecho reír, aunq es mas serio q los demas, grax por tu review

camii granger: que bueno q t haya gustado y espero que lo sigas disfrutando

Yuliss: ojlá te haya gustado el cap, aunque m haya tardado mucho en escribirlo, cuidate

hermioneyron: que bueno es saber q la has leido toda, grax por dejarme un review y espero q t guste

Sweet.Cullen: ups creo que te quedé un poco mal al no actualizar tan rápido como hubiera querido pero espero que aun así te haya gustado

hermythepotter: jaja créeme que a mi también me da algo d pena pro bno asi tenía que ser, q bno q ames mi fic jaja io tmb lo amo xq es el 1 q hago, besos

kari-uchiyama: jaja que bueno que lo hayas leído y te haya gustado, ojalá sea lo mismo con este cap, grax cuídate

Alexa Hiwatari: jaja uy sí, aún no sé muy bn cmo va a ser el regreso de Carlisle y Esme, pro tn por seguro q va a ser algo grandioso, gracias por tu review me alegra saber q t ha gustado, nos leemos

AdaylaCullen: ahora sí me tardé, neto perdón pero aquí te dejé un cap y el q sigue ya va por la mitad así que espero no tardarme mucho. Un bso

marata1507: que bueno que te esté gustando, me alegra mucho. Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo

Y un super agradecimiento a tres personas super importantes

Alix, Ginger y Moni, niñas no saben cuanto les agradezco que sigan leyendo mis locuras y que aporten ideas, son super importantes para mí, saben que las adoro y que eso jamás va a cambiar…jaja lo siento ia me puse de sentimental. LAS AMO!!


	14. El Amor El Amor

**Capítulo 14. El Amor... el Amor**

**Edward POV**

Cuando Rose y yo llegamos a la casa, ya había oscurecido lo suficiente como para que nuestra piel se viera normal, al instante en el que entramos pude sentir cuanto amor y lujuria invadía la casa…¡¡ay Jasper!! Pero en ese momento pasaron varias cosas a la vez.

Helga salió de su habitación completamente pálida, parecía una de nosotros, pues también tenía unas grandes ojeras. Emmett, al oír que habíamos llegado, bajó corriendo la escalera dispuesto a llevarse a Rose a su habitación.

Con lo que no contábamos era con la reacción que cada uno tuvo ante la lujuria que había invadido la casa, pues Helga se lanzó a los brazos de Emmett y lo besó con toda pasión. Rose no se dio cuenta de ello, pues me echó los brazos al cuello y me besó de igual manera, con lo que yo no contaba era con mi propia reacción, la recargué en la pared y le devolví el beso de la misma manera.

Y para acabarla de arruinar…

- ¡¡EDWARD!! – oí el grito de Bella desde afuera

¡¡Demonios!!cómo fue que no escuché su coche? Me despegué inmediatamente de Rosalie y me fui rápidamente tras Bella. Pero ella ya se había metido a su camioneta e iba camino a su casa. Decidí irme a su casa y esperarla ahí…Jasper iba a pagar muy caro esta.

**Rosalie POV**

Nada más entré a la casa con Edward y sentí unas ganar irreprimibles de besarlo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Emmett había bajado a buscarme a mí.

En fin, besé a Edward esperando que me rechazara, sin embargo él correspondió al beso y me pegó a la pared. Entonces ambos escuchamos el grito de Bella. Edward se separó de mí bruscamente y salió tras de ella.

Me tranquilicé un poco y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba Helga…besando a Emmett.

- ¡¡EMMETT CULLEN!! Suelta a la niñera en este momento – le ordené furiosa.

- Rose, amor yo… - Emmett estaba igual de confundido que yo

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro y gritamos al mismo tiempo

- ¡¡JASPER VAS A MORIR!! - ambos subimos las escaleras corriendo dispuestos a matar a nuestro hermano.

Jamás nos pasó por la mente lo que pensaría o haría Helga, y ese sería un gran error.

**Jasper POV**

Ya había perdido todo pensamiento coherente que no tuviera que ver con Alice, estábamos encerrados en nuestra propia burbuja personal, y había olvidado todo.

Entonces fue que ambos oímos los tres gritos, el de Bella, el de Rosalie y El de Emmett y Rosalie.

- Jas… - Alice sonaba preocupada, pero yo no podía ya detenerme.

- Tranquila cielo, antes de que lleguen a la habitación ellos van a encerrarse en su propia burbuja – le dije mientras incrementaba el amor que sentía por ella, su preocupación porque Emmett o Rosalie me hicieran algo me hizo amarla aún más.

Entonces oí como se abría y se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de ellos, una sonrisa curvó los labios de Alice y los míos.

- te amo Jas – me dijo Alice abrazándome dulcemente

- Y yo a ti Alice

Volví a besarla y poco rato después sentí que el amor en el aire se duplicaba, seguro eran Rosalie y Emmett, bueno no podía ser nadie más.

Y Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar se abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación, ambos volteamos a ver a Helga que nos veía con incredulidad.

**Helga POV**

Me empezaba a sentir mucho mejor, ya podía salir de mi habitación, pero aún me encontraba débil. De repente me sentí…diferente llena de amor, un amor que quería demostrarle al primero que se me pusiera enfrente.

Salí de mi habitación y vi que Rosalie y Edward venían entrando a la casa, no pude decirles nada, pues en el momento en que vi a Emmett bajando por la escalera no pude más que abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer me sonrojé a más no poder…¡¡Dios Santo!!qué pensarían los señores Cullen cuando se enteraran de que besé a uno de sus hijos? Me quería morir de la vergüenza, entonces Rosalie gritó y ella y Emmett subieron con el fin de matar a Jasper.

NO sabía porque querían hacer algo así, pero bueno, respiré profundamente aun con el sonrojo en mis mejillas y subí para asegurarme de que Emmett y Rosalie no pudieran hacerle nada a Jasper.

Las cosas estaban demasiado extrañas, los chicos ya estaban como si nada, así que fui a ver primero a Alice a ver qué tal seguía, aunque podía escuchar unos leves gemidos, seguro ella seguí enferma. Abría la puerta de su habitación y no pude creer lo que veía.

- ¡¡Dios Santo!! Ja…Ja…Jasper Alice…qué… Santo Dios… - casi me desmayo de la sorpresa

- Helga…nosotros…este… - Alice no sabía tampoco que decirme

- Esto…esto es…INCESTO – les dije, acabando en un grito y entonces escuché otro grito en la habitación de los chicos.

- Helga…nosotros…no vayas…- Jasper intentó detenerme pero yo estaba dispuesta a averiguar todo lo que sucedía en aquella casa.

Crucé el pasillo hacia la habitación de Emmett y… bueno abrí la puerta y vi…vi algo horrible, esta familia era INCESTUOSA, Rosalie y Emmett ni se dieron cuenta cuando entré a la habitación. Entonces no supe que más pasó, me desmayé.

**Bella POV**

Después de ver a Edward besando a Rosalie, me subí a mi camioneta nuevamente y me dirigí a mi casa, no quería que me viera llorar, pero bueno, estaba de lo más sorprendida porque no creía que Edward pudiera hacerme esto y menos con su hermana.

Entré a mi casa y me fui a mi habitación me acosté en la cama y me solté a llorar.

- Bella eres absurda – su voz me hizo voltear sobresaltada, Edward estaba sentado en mi mecedora

- ¡¿Soy absurda?! ¡¿Te vi besando a Rosalie y soy absurda?!

- Sí, escúchame Bella, no fue culpa de ninguno de los 2 fue Jasper – me explicó rápidamente

- Claro échale la culpa a Jasper – le dije algo desesperada

Sin embargo después de eso me quedé pensando en el talento de Jasper, él era capaz de controlar las emociones de los demás. Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos, Edward seguro que sabía que yo estaba pensando en ello.

Me avergoncé por haber dudado de él.

- ¿soy absurda no es así? – le pregunté visiblemente avergonzada

- Absurda o no, te amo – Edward me abrazó por detrás mientras me daba un beso en mi cuello, entonces su celular sonó. – ¿Qué pasó Alice?

Las expresiones de Edward me dejaron algo preocupado, primero lo atenazó la sorpresa, luego el miedo y finalmente la ira, colgó después de murmurar un "enseguida voy"

- ¿qué sucedió? – le pregunté vacilante

- Helga descubrió a Emmett y a Rosalie…

- No me sorprende, ya se me hacía raro que a estas alturas aún no lo hubiera descubierto

- …y a Jasper y a Alice – terminó Edward

Eso sí era increíble, de Emmett y Rosalie se podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero ¡¿Jasper y Alice?! Me sorprendía sobremanera, ellos que siempre eran tan… tan… bueno son Jasper y Alice, además ¿Cómo fue que Alice no lo vio venir?

- ME tengo que ir Bella, Helga ya está desquiciada – me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Pero no te vi en todo el día – ahora por fin recordaba que a eso había ido a la casa de los Cullen, ese día me había sentido tan sola.

- Vendré en la noche, lo prometo – me dio un corto beso en lo labios y se fue.

Me puse a hacer la tarea una vez que Edward desapareció, luego bajé a hacer la cena. Al poco rato llegó Charlie por lo que cenamos temprano, una vez que terminé de lavar los platos me fui a mi habitación a esperar a Edward.

¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿LEs gustó el cap? espero que así sea, como verán no falta mucho para que HElga salga corriendo de la casa jajaja. Gracias otra vez a todos los que han seguido esta hisotria desde el principio, a los que me han comentado,a los que me han dado unas cuantas ideas, de verdad que es para mí super importante saber lo que piensan y si no les gusta, también es válido que lo digan

GemmaCullen: que bueno que te guste, gracias por comentarme, besos

mrsLCullen: jaja creo que no me atrevería a no acabarla, conozco muchas personas que me matarían si lo dejaba así, ojalá este cap t haya gustado, cuídate

shinawa: gracias por seguir mis locuras, jaja me alegra que lo disfrutes, 1 bso

Adrii Cullen: espero que este cap haya valido la pena y que lo hayas gozado, nos leemos

andeli Malfoy Cullen: pues lo seguí lo más pronto que pude, espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto

Viridiana: creo que si los chicos no fueran "un poquito" traviesos no sería tan chistoso no lo crees? Jaja bno espero que te haya gustado el cap, bsos

danicullen: jaja que bueno que te haya animado a dejarme un review y me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, cuídate

Rochuz Prongs de Cullen: prometo que no me tardaré tanto de verdad pero me alegra que te haya gustado, ¿valió la pena la espera? Nos leemos

AdaylaCullen: que bueno que te guste, espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado

Sara34: creo que si fue menos la espera para este cap no? Jaja me da gusto saber que lo sigues. Un bso

lacrisd: que bueno que te diviertas, jaja yo también disfruto mucho escribiéndola, cuídate

MoOnY-LuNa-LuNaTiCa: jaja sí yo sé que me tardé mucho pero estoy de vuelta!! Muchas gracias por tu review, jaja te inspiraste…que bueno es estar de vuelta en esto gracias por seguir leyendo, nos leemos

belencullenss: jaja me había desaparecido un buen rato no? Jaja lo sé pero evitaré que vuelv a suceder, espero que tambien hayas gozado este cap, nos leemos en el siguiente

tsukiyono tanuki: jaja sí sé que me ausenté por un buen rato, pero estoy de vuelta!! Gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras, nos leemos

Zamarita: jaja que bueno que seas una más que disfruta con mis locuras jaja espero que te siga gustando, cuídate

Sweet.Cullen: es bueno saber que me perdonan mi ausencia y que además el capítulo les haya gustado

Michesica: que bueno que te gustó, gracias por leerme, un bso

ALLEXXMASENCULLEN: jaja que bueno que te hayas unido a mis locuras jaja bueno a las de los Cullen que bueno que te guste significa mucho para mi, nos leemos en el prox

Deebbie: gracias por leerme jaja es bueno saber que les ha gustado, bsos

andy-cullen: jaja ia ia ya está el cap, espero que el proximo llegue pronto jaja un bso y gracias por seguir leyendo

erosalie: jaja muy probablemente Emmett saldrá algo dañado, jajaj y creéme que yo tampoco lo quiero pero Edward está un poquito enojado, gracias por seguir, cuidate

Kiks Cullen: jaja no importa que sea corto tu review te lo agradezco muchisismo, nos seguimos leyendo

Alexa Hiwatari: pronto veremos que será de Emmett no te preocupes

C-Marian-T-H-Cullen: jajaj que bueno que te rías como loca, yo también lo hago jajaja

Daniela April Cullen: jaja que bueno que te haya gustado, ese es el propósito, cuídate mucho

hermioneyron: jaja si sé que me demoré mucho pero que bueno que te haya gustado el cap,gracias

camii granger: que bueno que te gustó, gracias por seguir leyendo, bsos

tita.THP: jaja que bueno que lo gozaste, espero actualizar pronto, un bso

Y como siempre Moni, pekeña gracias por tus fantásticas ideas jajaja eres lo máximo te amo pekeña!!

Gin: Gemela malada no me has comentado eh? Jajaja de todos modos sé que te gusta jajaja te adoro gmelita jajajaj

Alix: a ver desaparecida Espero que leas esto pronto eh? Como que volviste a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra jajaja te amo nna espero que tes muy bien

Gracias a las 3 por ser mis fieles seguidoras jajajajajaja y a Stf y Melanie… bueno a ellas les agradezco que no lo hayan leído jajaja


	15. El Sermón

**Capítulo 15.**** El sermón**

**Helga POV**

Cuando recobré el sentido me encontraba acostada en un sillón con los cuatro chicos sentados en el sillón frente al mío, mirándome con preocupación.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – les pregunté.

- En casa de Bella – respondieron los cuatro en un susurro.

- Quiero que le hablen y le digan que lo quiero aquí en tres minutos – les dije cortantemente.

Alice tomó su celular y le marcó a Edward, habló tan rápido que me fue difícil entender lo que le había dicho.

Cuando terminó la llamada se sentó junto a Rosalie y la habitación se sumió en silencio, esperando a que Edward llegara, estos chicos me debían varias explicaciones.

No pasaron ni tres minutos para que Edward entrara por la puerta de la casa, esto era inconcebible. Edward no dijo nada y se sentó junto a Emmett.

- Quiero una explicación – les dije firmemente – en la mañana aseguraron sentirse enfermos y cuando los vengo a ver están…están…me siento muy decepcionada de ustedes, vergüenza les debería de dar, cometiendo incesto en su propia casa…

- Técnicamente no es incesto Helga, dado el hecho de que somos adoptados, no corre la misma sangre por nuestras venas – Edward defendió a sus hermanos.

- Aún así Edward, que inmoral de su parte, no es correcto, un caballero jamás le haría eso a una dama, aunque no fuera su hermana, y ustedes chicas, deberían de tener más decoro, ese acto se debe de hacer cuando una ya tiene una pareja formal y están unidos en sagrado matrimonio - los cinco querían reírse sin embargo contuvieron la risa – Jasper, Emmett, yo sé que Rosalie y Alice no son sus hermanas de sangre, pero lo que hicieron es un acto completamente fuera de las reglas de la sociedad, es completamente inmoral y ojalá Dios los perdone por lo que han hecho. – Los dos bajaron la cabeza pero me pude dar cuenta que una sonrisa curvaba sus labios – En cuanto a Rosalie y Alice, me siento muy decepcionada de ambas, ustedes dos son unas señoritas, son muy jóvenes y aún no conocen lo peligroso que es mantener una relación con un muchacho y menos con su "hermano" de por sí encuentro eso de que las jóvenes pierdan su virginidad antes de casarse un acto irresponsable e inmoral, pero esto es peor, es un pecado. – las dos se mostraban impasibles, pero podía advertir su diversión en sus ojos ¿Dorados? – Sin mencionar que es imperdonable que lo hagan bajo el mismo techo donde los señores Cullen los han acogido y ustedes miren como se los pagan, acostándose con sus hermanos. Me pregunto si ellos están enterados de sus actos amorosos y si ellos están de acuerdo en eso pues ya tendrán también otra manera de pensar, pero mientras yo esté aquí no me queda opción mas que dormir con las chicas para asegurarme de que esta situación no vuelva a ocurrir.

**Emmett POV**

Los cinco seguimos sentados ahí sin movernos, aguantando la risa y viendo como Helga nos sermoneaba.

- En cuanto a ti Edward, en ningún momento me pediste permiso para ir a casa de Bella y eso también lo encuentro de muy mal gusto, ir a casa de tu novia sin permiso, tengo entendido que Bella es hija del jefe de policía – Helga comenzó su sermón nuevamente, esta vez contra él – estar solos en su casa sin vigilancia no es correcto, ¿Qué diría el jefe Swan si se enterara que yo, permití que fueras a visitar a Bella? Es completamente incorrecto, no es propio de un caballero.

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó impasible. Helga estaba dándonos un sermón que en la vida se nos olvidaría… de lo divertido que fue.

- Por otro lado quiero decirles que fingir su enfermedad me tiene muy molesta, perdieron un día de clase y eso se los voy a decir a sus padres, ellos que les están proporcionando educación para que en un futuro sean personas exitosas y ustedes que lo desaprovechan de esta manera, que decepción muchachos – Ahora Helga nos sermoneaba de la escuela ¿es que esto no iba a terminar nunca?

- Pero en serio estábamos enfermos – protestó Alice

- Entonces si estaban tan enfermos ¿Rosalie Edward me podrían explicar a dónde fueron? – Helga miró a ambos fijamente.

- Fuimos…al jardín – respondió Rosalie.

- Claro, al jardín, por eso se llevaron el Jeep de Emmett ¿no es así? Para ir al jardín tienen que irse en el Jeep – Helga me sorprendió, era más inteligente de lo que me esperaba – sin mencionar que tomaron las llaves de éste sin permiso, además como pueden ser tan irrespetuosos con los objetos personales de su hermano

- A mí no me molesta Helga, los coches nos los compraron nuestros padres y nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en prestarlos entre nosotros, por eso somos hermanos – le dije y los otros cuatro asintieron

- Pero se les olvida que yo guardé las llaves de los coches para que no hubiera accidentes, no me pidieron permiso para tomar las llaves y se fueron sin avisarme o decirme nada, eso no fue muy responsable de su parte, les pudo haber pasado algo y ¿quién hubiera sido responsable? Yo. Que inconscientes fueron – Al parecer el sermón de Helga había terminado, ¡¡por fin!!

Pero ninguno de nosotros esperaba lo que venía a continuación.

- Finalmente ¿Alguien podría decirme en que pandilla están metidos?

**Alice POV**

¡¿Pandilla?! ¿En qué estaba pensando Helga? Voltee a ver a mis hermanos y sin poder evitarlo, los cinco estallamos en carcajadas. Pero al parecer Helga se lo tomó muy en serio lo de la pandilla.

- Yo no le veo la gracia – nos dijo seriamente por lo que los cinco intentamos para de reír

- ¿Helga a qué te refieres con lo de "Pandilla"?- preguntó Jasper entre risas

- Ustedes cinco forman parte de una pandilla, estoy segura – Helga hablaba en serio, voltee a ver a Edward y él se veía más divertido que nunca

"¿Edward qué sucede?" le pregunté mentalmente, él se limitó a alzar los hombros mientras sonreía inocentemente.

Intentaba visualizar el por qué decía que estábamos en una pandilla, pero lo único que pude ver fue que el teléfono sonaba.

- No estamos en ninguna pandilla- dijo Rosalie divertida

- ¿Entonces por qué usan pupilentes negros? – nos preguntó y todos volvimos a reír, pero solo que esta vez era una risita nerviosa por parte de todos.

La verdad no esperábamos que se diera cuenta del cambio que experimentaban nuestros ojos si no nos alimentábamos.

- Es que…nosotros…nosotros - Edward no sabía que decir y al parecer ninguno de nosotros podía explicar el por qué usábamos "pupilentes"

- Es que fue por una apuesta que hicimos entre nosotros – Emmett se inventó un pretexto que a mí se me hizo completamente estúpido.

- Explícame esa apuesta Emmett – pidió Helga.

- Es que nosotros jugamos béisbol, y la vez pasada que jugamos apostamos que el grupo perdedor se pondría los "pupilentes negros" pero como fue empate nuestros padres dijeron que los cinco tendríamos que cumplir y nos compraron a los cinco los pupilentes – explicó Emmett y se podría decir que era algo coherente.

- Ah, y ¿por qué solo los usaron ayer? – nos preguntó

- La verdad es que ya cumplimos con la apuesta pero, pues no queremos que el gasto de mis padres se vaya a la basura, entonces los usamos constantemente para que valga la pena – Jasper respondió esta vez.

Helga se quedó callada, meditando lo que habíamos dicho. Ninguno de nosotros hizo o dijo nada sino que esperamos a que ella dijera otra cosa para que luego nosotros pudiéramos irnos a nuestras habitaciones.

- Creo, que no está bien que usen esos pupilentes chicos, ustedes son como son y no es necesario que cambien eso, es una falta de respeto hacia su cuerpo…

"¡¡no otro sermón!!" pensé y vi la misma expresión en la cara de mis hermanos.

- … ustedes deben de amarse, amar su cuerpo tal y como es, las perforaciones, los tatuajes y esos pupilentes que ustedes usan, degradan su cuerpo hacen que se vean como vagabundos, gente corriente y ustedes son una familia de gente decente así que no lo hagan, ustedes son buenas personas – ¡¡por fin terminó!!

Cuando mis hermanos y yo volteamos a ver el reloj ya habían pasado dos horas, ¡¡dos horas de interminable sermón!! Finalmente nos dejó subirnos un rato mientras preparaba la cena.

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando nos dijo que podíamos subir, los cinco salimos disparados a la habitación de Edward, todos estábamos apunto de estallar, no sabíamos si de risa…o de frustración. Ese sermón nos había dejado a todos exhaustos, aburridos y divertidos.

Todos nos sentamos en los lugares de siempre y nos volteamos a ver, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, los cinco rompimos a carcajadas. No podíamos parar una vez que hubimos comenzado, y menos por Jasper. En ese momento recordé lo que hizo y al parecer Edward leyó mis pensamientos y también dejó de reír.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que nosotros dos íbamos a matarlo y nos miró con preocupación, pero Alice y Emmett seguían riendo. Antes de que Edward y yo pudiéramos abalanzarnos sobre Jasper, Helga gritó

- Jasper, Edward, Emmett bajen por favor – les pidió a mis hermanos y el primero en salir fue Jasper, seguido inmediatamente por Edward.

- Los van a poner a cocinar – me dijo Alice entre risas – no los quiere cerca de nosotras.

- Me lo imagino – dije yo riendo.

Después de un rato nos llamaron a cenar, bajamos y todos ya estaban sentados, Alice y yo nos sentamos con Helga porque al parecer ya tampoco nos dejaría estar juntos ni en la mesa.

- Señor bendice estos alimentos, te damos las gracias por tenerlos en la mesa – Helga rezó por todos

- Amén.

Comenzamos a "comer" y todo transcurrió con tranquilidad por parte de nosotros. Al terminar la cena Alice y yo nos quedamos a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos para que los chicos subieran la cama de Helga a la habitación de Alice.

Cuando terminamos, nosotras también subimos, la cama de Helga no dejaba que la puerta se abriera por completo, de manera que no podríamos salir sin que ella lo notara.

- Adentro Chicas – nos ordenó Helga – chicos buenas noches

- Buenas noches – dijeron los tres con una sonrisa enorme

¡¡Los muy malditos iban a poder hacer lo que quisieran durante la noche mientras que nosotras no podríamos hacer nada!!

- Buenas noches hermanitas – los tres nos dieron un beso en la mejilla y se metieron a sus habitaciones sonriendo maliciosos.

Alice y yo nos pusimos las pijamas en el baño, al salir Helga esperó a que nos metiéramos a la cama para poder apagar las luces.

Esa noche fue de lo más larga, Alice y yo nos limitamos a estar acostadas por unas diez horas.

Cuando por fin amaneció Helga se fue a su habitación para darse un baño y arreglarse mientras nosotras hacíamos lo mismo. Cuando oímos la regadera de su habitación, las dos nos fuimos a mi habitación.

Al llegar Jasper abrazó a Alice tiernamente mientras le decía que la había extrañado mientras que Emmett se vino sobre mí, me pegó a la pared y me besó con toda pasión.

Después de habernos quedado así un buen rato, oímos un grito de Helga, los cinco bajamos a ver que ocurría vimos a Helga…con su chillante cabello rosa.

YA estoy de regreso y... a punto de acabar buuu, como se podrán dar cuenta, unos pocos capítulos más y diré adiós a este mi primer fic con los Cullen, pero si se divirtieron y les gustó, les diré que Helga estará de regreso...algún día muajaja.

Bueno chicos la verdad ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo con la computadora y lamento no poder responder a sus reviews pero sepan que se los agradezco de verdad muchísismo. Pero les prometo que para el próximo cap me aplicaré y volveré a los agradecimientos personales, hoy sí lo lamento mucho. Aún así muchísisisisismas gracias a todos ustedes que se pasan por akí.

Un beso y nos leemos pronto. Dayan Hale


	16. Haciendo la Cena

**Capítulo 16. Haciendo la cena**

**Esme POV**

¡¡Por fin era viernes!! Ya podría hablar con mis chicos para saber como les iba, la verdad era que, a pesar de que Carlisle y yo habíamos disfrutado tanto sin ellos, los extrañábamos bastante. Los extrañaba a los seis tanto.

La tranquilidad de Jasper, la hiperactividad de Alice, la tenacidad de Rose, la compañía de Edward, la diversión de Emmett…y la torpeza de mi dulce Bella.

Tomé el teléfono y comencé a marcar, entonces Carlisle se puso tras de mí, tomó el teléfono y volvió a colgarlo antes de abrazarme.

- Es temprano y ellos tienen que ir a la escuela – me explicó dulcemente – mejor les hablamos en la tarde, así tendremos más tiempo para hablar con ellos y quizá también esté Bella

- Tienes razón

- Suelo tenerla – oí su dulce risa en mi oído, por lo que me voltee y lo besé dulcemente.

Pero no iba a distraerme lo suficiente como para olvidar que les iba a hablar.

**Helga POV**

Me levanté por la mañana y dejé a las chicas en su habitación para que se arreglaran para ir a la escuela. Yo me bajé para darme un baño y luego prepararles el desayuno y el almuerzo a los chicos.

Al bañarme me sentí mejor, pues el día anterior, no había podido moverme del inodoro debido a la terrible diarrea que tenía. Después de bañarme, me vestí y luego regresé al baño para peinarme. Que sorpresa me llevé al ver mi cabello de color rosa, no pude reprimir un grito, salí de mi habitación rápidamente.

Los chicos bajaron y al verme rompieron a reír a carcajadas. Luego salieron Alice y Rosalie y también rieron.

- ¿Quién lo hizo? – les pregunté mientras controlaba mi furia.

Nadie dijo nada.

Entonces yo me puse a pensar en quien pudo haber sido. Ayer yo no salí de mi habitación…hasta en la noche, pudieron ser los chicos mientras yo estaba con sus hermanas. O pudieron haber sido las chicas el miércoles que me fui con los chicos al supermercado.

- ¿Y Bien quién lo hizo? – les pregunté nuevamente, al ver que Edward, Jasper y Emmett no podían contener la risa supuse que fueron las chicas – si no me dicen los cinco se quedan castigados

- Fui yo – dijo Rosalie

- Y yo – Alice también se delató

- Y yo – Emmett se puso junto a sus hermanas

- Y yo – Jasper hizo lo mismo

- Y yo – Edward también se incluyó

- Bien, esta tarde no podrán subir a sus habitaciones, se quedarán abajo aquí conmigo y no podrán hacer otra cosa que no sea tarea. Ahora vámonos ya a la escuela.

Llegamos a la escuela, les di su almuerzo y me regresé a la casa. Tuve que ir al supermercado a comprar un tinte del cabello para poder quitarme el rosa chillante que traía. Afortunadamente llevaba un sobrero el cual evitó que todos vieran mi cabello de una manera tan… impropia de una dama adulta.

Una vez que hice todas las labores domésticas me senté en el sillón a tejer un rato, esperando lo justo para ir por los chicos a la escuela. Antes de las tres fui por ellos.

**Rosalie POV**

El día en la escuela se pasó con demasiada rapidez para mi gusto, no quería volver a la casa. Ni qué decir del fin de semana, eso iba a ser fatal, no habría nada que nos pudiera salvar de esta.

En el almuerzo Edward se fue con Bella y nosotros cuatro nos quedamos en la mesa.

- ¿Qué ves para el fin de semana Alice? – le pregunté.

- Aún nada – suspiró con aburrición.

- Esto no es posible – Emmett se quejó mientras me rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

- Lo sabemos, pero gracias al cielo, Esme y Carlisle no cumplen 100 años de casados a cada rato – Jasper dijo y los cuatro rompimos a carcajadas, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Cuando sonó la campana, Bella y Edward se nos unieron y los seis nos fuimos hacia nuestras clases, Edward y Bella se fueron juntos a Biología, Alice a Historia, Emmett a Literatura y Jasper y yo a Matemáticas.

- Respóndeme algo – me pidió Jasper mientras caminábamos al salón - ¿Cuándo le pusieron el colorante a Helga?

- El día que se fueron al supermercado – confesé riendo, acordarme de Helga con el cabello rosa me hizo sentirme mejor.

- Lo sabía – Jasper también rió – seguro que ahora siente que se ve como "una pandillera"

Los dos estallamos en carcajadas y entramos al salón.

Al acabar las clases, Helga nos esperaba en su coche, al entrar vimos que tenía el cabello de un color café más oscuro, me fijé detenidamente y me di cuenta que aún le quedaba un rayo rosa, solté una suave risita que solo mis hermanos escucharon.

Al llegar a la casa, nos esperaba un tormento. Helga nos sentó a todos en la mesa del comedor y nos puso a hacer la tarea. Una vez que terminamos nos mandó a los cinco a hacer la comida, bajo su supervisión obviamente.

- Bien, Alice tú harás la sopa, Edward tú ayudarás a Jasper y ambos harán el guisado, traje hígado, al parecer les gustó mucho; Emmett tú haz el puré, el agua y corta el pan, Rosalie tú has la ensalada – Helga nos dijo nuestras tareas y comenzamos.

**Edward POV**

El hígado, ¡¡Qué asco!! Jasper y yo nos vimos con cara de asco, sin embargo comenzamos a prepararlo.

"Voy a vomitar" Jasper pensó

- no tienes qué vomitar – le susurré suavemente y los dos reímos

- da gracias por ello.

Voltee a ver a Emmett y lo vi con un pelador en una mano y la papa en la otra

"¿Cómo se usa esta porquería?" Reí ante su pensamiento

- Emmett no sabe usar el pelador – le conté a Jasper y ambos reímos suavemente.

- Para empezar lo tiene al revés – dijo él y volvimos a reír, entonces Alice nos miró con reproche, se acercó a Emmett y lo ayudó a usarlo.

Mientras hacíamos la salsa del guisado con cebolla, ajos, plátano, desinfectante de lechuga, jabón para trastes, bicarbonato de sodio, azúcar y café en polvo, nos dedicamos a observar a los demás.

Alice puso a cocer la pasta mientras preparaba la salsa con jitomates, tomates, naranjas, chiles, chocolate en polvo, perejil, orégano, pimienta…todo lo que se le ponía al alcance.

Emmett se estaba divirtiendo machacando las papas. Alice se puso junto a él y le dio dos frasquitos y le susurró algo al oído, Emmett rió y asintió.

"Ajo y Polvo pica –pica jajaja a Helga le va a gustar mucho la comida" Emmett pensaba mientras vaciaba los polvos en el puré.

- ¿A qué crees que sepan los polvos pica-pica con ajo? – le pregunté a Jasper y él rió

- No lo sé, pero no creo que sepan a oso recién salido de la hibernación – dijo y ambos reímos

Entonces me di cuenta de que Rosalie no estaba pensando en nada, la miré y la vi muy concentrada cortando las verduras en trocitos, al verla con el cuchillo me asusté.

- Helga no debió darle ese cuchillo a Rose – Jasper también lo notó

- Da miedo – asentí.

- Chicos, la salsa ya empezó a hervir, ya pueden meter el hígado – Helga nos dijo a Jasper y a mí.

Los dos volteamos a ver la bolsa que contenía los hígados, era asqueroso.

"no respires, no respires" se repetía Jasper a sí mismo mientras tomaba la bolsa "guácala se siente asqueroso".

Intenté no escuchar sus pensamientos, los míos de por sí ya eran malos. Tomé las tijeras y corté el nudo de la bolsa y vaciamos el contenido en la olla.

"Guácala" pensamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

Por fin acabamos la cena, nos sentamos en la sala sin saber qué hacer. Helga se sentó con nosotros y se puso a tejer. Pasó una hora así sin más. Nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa del comedor, Rose se puso a dibujar en la pasta de su cuaderno. Jasper y Emmett estaban jugando gato y Alice y yo jugábamos ahorcado.

Fue de lo más entretenido, ella intentando ocultar en sus pensamientos la palabra que elegiría y yo cambiando de palabra veinte veces antes de decidir cual pondría.

Estábamos en eso cuando el teléfono sonó. Todos nos quedamos callados.

- Carlisle y Esme – aseguró Alice.

* * *

Chan chan chan...llegó la esperada llamada jajaja, espero hayan disfrutado el cap, jajaja pobre Helga. Pues ahora que ya funciona mi compu les agradezco a todos y cada uno por seguir leyendo, en especial a:

Trixi.Black: que bueno que te gustó, nos leemos en el prox

C-Marian-T-H-Cullen: jaja me alegra que lo disfrutes, pero ps cmo todo, la historia tiene que tener un final, a mi también me duele pero tngo en mente otra que espero q tmb t guste, pro mientras la escribo, gracias por leer esta. Un bso

fabysfafa: pues gracias por escribirme dos veces, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, recordé esos viejos sermones de la primaria jaja eran horribles, gracias, cuídate.

elianna.cullen: gracias por dejarme tu comentaria, que bueno que te gustó y pues con esos Cullen uno nunca sabe jaja, nos leemos en el prox, gracias, bsos

allexxmasencullen: que bueno que hayas disfrutado el cap, ojalá el que sigue también te guste, un bso

MiitzukoO-chan: hola!! Espero que también hayas amado este cap, ay lo que suele pasar en esa casa…en fin veré que sucede después. Nos leemos en el sig cap

tsukiyono tanuki: yo creo que fue su primer sermón en mucho, mucho tiempo, jajaja pobres chicos y pobre Helga, jaja gracias por seguir leyendo, un bso y nos leemos pronto

mrsLCullen: que bueno que tmb leas y comentes este fic jaja ns leemos en el sig cap, gracias un bso

Ginna IsAbella Ryddle: ojalá y este cap t haya gustado tanto como el pasado, gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo. Bsos

Alexa Hiwatari: gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo y comentado, espero que este cap tmb t guste. Bsos

good-couples: que bueno que te reíste con lo del cabello, a ver que opinas de este cap. Un bso

Maya Cullen: ps ya te traje otro cap, ojalá te haya gustado, nos leemos en el que sigue.

hermioneyron: gracias por dejarme tu comentario, que bueno que lo disfrutes y sigue leyendo

camii granger: que bueno que te reíste, jajaja espero que en este también te hayas reído y lo hayas disfrutado, gracias por ti review, ns leemos pronto

tita.THP: que bueno que te guste el fic, gracias por comentar y ps nos leemos en el que sigue!!

mari-cullen: que bueno que te rías con ellos jajaja o de ellos, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, un bso

Bella Hale Cullen: ps ya traje otro cap, espero no haberme tardado tanto, y que le haya gustado, bsos

Deebbie: ps ojalá este cap también te haya gustado, me esmeré jaja lo juro. Ns leemos pronto

FrogizZ94: ojalá te haya gustado este cap, gracias por seguir leyendo y por animarte a dejarme un cmentario. Ns leemos pronto, cuídate

andeli Malfoy Cullen: jaja supongo que los sermones de tu mamá no sean como este pero si sí son así ps, pobre de ti jajaj gracias por comentar, nos leemos pronto, bsos

Hime-chan n n: claro que vendrá otro, de hecho espero que sean dos y que también los leas y comentes pero mientras tanto gracias por seguirme con esta. Un bso

Kiks Cullen: supongo que no quieres que se termine, yo tampoco pero pues Carlisle y Esme tendrán que regresar y Helga tendrá que irse, aunque aún no lo sé…tal vez podría darse una vuelta por La Push…

norii: jaja sí Helga tiene una mente cerrada, hasta ellos han evolucionado con la sociedad, gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto, un bso

yanohaynombre: que bueno que te guste, gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos en el sig cap. Cuídate un bso

almendra: jajaj que bueno que te gusten mis locuras jajaja gracias por comentarme nos leemos pronto. Bsos

belencullenss: que bueno que sigas leyendo y comentando, ps tngo varias ideas en mente ojalá alguna de ellas también te haga reír pero mientras eso sucede gracias por leer esta, un beso

Y mi especial agradecimiento a:

Gin: claro aquí no me criticas vdd? Jajaja gracias por todo niña tus criticas son buenas

Moni: tienes prohibido mencionar algo que tenga que ver con el pelador ok? Jajaja como me acordé de ti cuando lo escribí jajaja t adoro nna

Alix: tú sigues siendo la desaparecida,… pero te kiero jajaja gracias por tus tantas ideas.

Y nuevamente mi agradecimiento a todos, un bsotote. Nos leemos en el próximo cap. Dayan Hale


	17. La llamada

**Capítulo 17. La llamada**

**Jasper POV**

- Carlisle y Esme- susurró Alice cuando el teléfono sonó.

Los cinco nos quedamos sentados, sin saber que hacer. Helga se aproximó al teléfono.

- Residencia Cullen buenas tardes…¡¡Señora Cullen!! ¿Cómo les va?...me alegro mucho…sus hijos están muy bien…sí, son unos angelitos, se han portado a las mil maravillas – todos nos volteamos a ver con sorpresa.

¿¡A las mil maravillas?! A quien quería engañar con eso. Entonces una idea me llegó, vamos a ver que dicen mis padres después de esto. Edward me miró con aprobación.

- …todo en orden…¿Emmett?...él es tan sexy – Helga se puso roja después de decir eso y todos nosotros reímos – quiero decir él está muy bien …¿Edward? Está como quiere – Mis hermanos y yo no parábamos de reír mientras yo me encargaba de inundar la sala de sentimientos lujuriosos - ¿Jasper?...está bien bueno – jajaja Helga estaba que no podía ponerse más roja – todos están muy bien señora Cullen no tiene que preocuparse…

Nosotros estábamos muertos de la risa y la pobre de Helga se debía de estar muriendo de la pena.

- Alice y Rosalie están de maravilla, lo único es que ayer estuvieron enfermos del estómago y no se presentaron a la escuela…sí…en seguida se los comunico – Helga parecía que quería que la tierra se la tragara, después de lo que le dijo a Esme – su madre quiere hablar con ustedes.

Nos paramos rápidamente, rodeamos el teléfono y pusimos el altavoz

- Hola mamá – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

- ¡¡Mis niños!!Cómo están?

- Bien – otra vez respondimos en coro

- Jasper, no te creas que no sé lo que acabas de hacer, jovencito- por su tono de voz intentaba regañarme pero no lo logró estaba más feliz de oírnos

- Lo lamento mamá – le dije.

Todos reímos y Esme no pudo más que hacer lo mismo

- Los extraño mucho, espero que se estén portando bien

- A las mil maravillas – Rosalie respondió y todos reímos.

- Bien, nos veremos pronto chicos, por favor pórtense muy bien – nos pidió Esme

- Claro que lo haremos mamá – Emmett respondió.

- Genial, nos vemos el domingo por la tarde

- Hasta pronto mamá – le dijimos todos y colgamos.

Nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que Helga trataba por todos los medios, quitarse el sonrojo de las mejillas.

**Esme POV**

Después de colgar con los niños, un terrible sentimiento me invadió. ¿Rosalie diciendo que se portan a las mil maravillas y Emmett prometiendo que se portarían bien? eso definitivamente no era nada bueno

- Carlisle tenemos que regresar – le pedí a mi marido – los chicos se oyen…raros

- Ellos están bien mi amor, acabas de hablar con ellos – Carlisle sonaba tranquilo

- Por eso, algo no está bien, estoy segura.

- No debí dejar que hablaras con ellos- Carlisle habló más para él mismo

- Compruébalo tú mismo, háblales.

Carlisle dudó por unos momentos y luego tomó el teléfono.

**Helga POV**

Quería que la tierra me tragara, como pude decirle eso a la señora Cullen de sus hijos, ahora debía de estar pensando muy mal de mí, de repente vino a mi mente el recuerdo del día que besé a Emmett y mis mejillas se encendieron nuevamente.

"Por favor que ninguno de ellos diga nada de eso" Las cosas estaban horribles, ya no sabía que más hacer, estos niños eran…terribles, incestuosos, pandilleros, irresponsables, irrespetuosos. Pero no podía decirle eso a la señora Cullen, no estaría muy feliz conmigo si lo decía.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Me levanté del sillón, respiré hondo y contesté.

- Residencia Cullen…¡¡Doctor!! Espero que se la estén pasando muy bien…sí, sí los chicos están de maravilla – estaba de lo más temerosa, no quería decir algo indebido y menos al doctor – Sí, todos se portan de las mil maravillas…claro en seguida doctor – me voltee hacia donde estaban los chicos – les habla su padre

Inmediatamente se pararon y fueron hacia el teléfono y pusieron el altavoz

- Hola papá – dijeron todos al unísono

- ¿Cómo están hijos?

- Bien – contestaron todos nuevamente

- Me alegro ¿cómo va todo?

- Lo de siempre papá, lo de siempre – Emmett contestó con despreocupación

- Bien…¿Nada que reportar?

- No papá todo está de las mil maravillas – dijo Jasper, obviamente burlándose de mi y él y sus hermanos rieron

- Bueno, entonces nos veremos el domingo

- Claro que sí papá, que se diviertan mucho – deseó Alice a su padre

- Gracias, Alice. Nos vemos

- Adiós Papá- dijeron todos y colgaron.

Esos niños tramaban algo…¿o acaso ya me había vuelto paranoica?

**Esme POV**

Una vez que Carlisle colgó lo miré fijamente

- ¿y Bien? – le pregunté

- Tienes toda la razón, algo traen esos cinco entre manos – Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo conmigo

- Tenemos que ir – le dije seriamente – además, no es que necesitemos vacaciones

- Pero no todas las parejas llegan a los 100 años de casados y no lo celebran – Carlisle me abrazó.

- Ya tuvimos cinco días para nosotros mismos, y creo que los chicos lo están pasando fatal con la niñera, aunque debo admitir que me asusta más lo que le hayan hecho a la niñera…o le vayan a hacer

- Bien, como tú quieras mi amor, vamos a hacer las maletas, solo…recuerda que todavía no hemos decidido nada – Carlisle rió y me guiñó un ojo – dejemos que ellos mismos nos enseñen lo bien que se portan.

Entonces entendí lo que quería decir, llegaríamos por sorpresa, de manera que nos la pasamos todo el rato "decidiendo" si iríamos o no iríamos.

**Edward POV**

Después de que nuestros padres nos hablaran, volvimos a sentarnos en la mesa, esta vez, sin hacer nada.

- Chicos antes de que cenemos quiero que me ayuden – Helga nos dijo

- Claro Helga ¿qué quieres que hagamos? – preguntó Alice con fingida amabilidad

- Bueno, Rosalie, Jasper ustedes van a lavar la ropa, Emmett, Edward, saquen la basura y tú Alice pon la mesa.

Una vez dicho esto, Emmett y yo fuimos a la cocina por las bolsas de basura, Alice sacó los platos de la alacena y Jasper y Rosalie subieron por los botes de la ropa sucia.

Una vez que Emmett y yo salimos con las bolsas de basura, me dirigí hacia donde estaba el bote, pero Emmett me detuvo.

- tengo una mejor idea- dijo Con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

- Te sigo- también sonriendo

Emmett me guió a donde estaba el coche de Helga estacionado, me eché a reír. Entonces metimos las bolsas de basura en la parte de atrás de su coche.

**Rosalie POV**

Jasper y yo subimos por los botes de ropa sucia y nos dirigimos al centro de lavado, una vez ahí metimos la ropa en las dos lavadoras, en una metimos nuestra ropa de color y en la otra metimos toda la ropa de Helga.

- Vas a hacer que su ropa blanca se tiña – me regañó Jasper con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Y no solo eso – dije yo mientras vertía en su ropa polvo pica-pica

- ¿De dónde sacan ustedes tanto polvo pica-pica? – me preguntó Jasper sorprendido

- Emmett y Alice tienen bastante – le respondí – ahora empecemos - vertí en nuestra ropa el jabón y un poco de suavizante

A la ropa de Helga no le iba a poner suavizante, claro que no. Le puse una taza de jabón y cerré la lavadora. Jasper me detuvo.

- Espera – tomó la bolsa del jabón y la echó toda, volvería a haber guerra de espuma – y un toque final – agarró el jabón para pisos y vertió un poco en su ropa.

- Somos muy malos Jasper- le dije riendo.

- Algo de tu esposo y de la mía se nos tenía que pegar ¿no lo crees? – asentí y los dos reímos.

Al salir del centro de lavado vimos a Edward y a Emmett con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios, Alice nos miró a todos con fingida reprobación mientras ahogaba una risita.

Esta noche Helga iba a decir adiós.

* * *

¡¡Hola chicos!! Heme aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo jeje…Bueno chicos les tengo una noticia, ya ustedes dirán si es buena o mala, ya terminé de escribir el fic, solo quedan dos capítulos más y esta historia llegará a su fin…ay ha sido increíble escribirlo y aún más increíble el que ustedes sigan leyendo.

Muchas gracias otra vez a todos por leerme y gracias por comentarme a:

Bella Hale Cullen: jajaja no creo que sea prudente que Rose use el cuchillo, si Helga se cortara… gracias por tu review, nos leemos en el próximo cap

camii granger: sí, definitivamente esos Cullen son lo máximo jajaja gracias por dejar tu comentario y nos leemos pronto.

MiitzukoO-chan: espero no haberte decepcionado con la llamada, me alegra mucho que te hayas reído con el capítulo anterior y ojalá también lo hayas hecho con este, un bso

Daniela April Cullen: hola, hola, subí lo más pronto que pude, que bueno que te guste el fic y que lo comentes, cuídate y nos leemos

tsukiyono tanuki: jaja no, creo que los Cullen no pueden cocinar algo que no sea un oso pardo irritado o un puma jajaja gracias por leer y comentar, bsos

belencullenss: HI!! Pues muchas gracias por tus deseos, yo también espero llegar a los 300 reviews, aunque espero que sean más. Gracias por ser una de fieles seguidoras que me comentan en casi todos los caps, un abrazo y un bso

ALLEXXMASENCULLEN: ojalá no hayas tenido que esperar tanto y hayas disfrutado este cap, gracias por comentar y ps sigue leyendo!!

Deebbie: que bueno que te diviertas con mi fic jajaja yo también me la pasé la mar de bien escribiéndolo, gracias por comentar nos leemos pronto, cuídate

C-Marian-T-H-Cullen: jaja la verdad me reí mucho imaginándome a Jasper y a Edward burlándose de sus hermanos y haciendo el hígado jaja que bueno que a ti también te haya gustado, un bso

elianna.cullen: gracias por tu review, que bueno que lo disfrutes y comentes, nos leemos en el prox cap, bsos

maRiia: jaja si tanto se te antoja la cena, eres bienvenida a probarla jajaja, aunque tal vez deberíamos dejarle eso solo a Helga jajaja ¿no lo crees? Gracias por comentar nos leemos pronto, cuídate mucho

FrogizZ94: me alegra tenerte entretenida por un rato jajaja pues que bueno que sigas comentando y pues más que nada disfrútalo, bsitos

Shinawa: amanecer estará en nuestras manos el día 8 de octubre (jajaja mi cumple es el 11 así que espero que alguien se adelante y me regale mi libro jajaja) con respecto al cap, lo hice cortito para hacerlos sufrir un rato ñaca ñaca jajaja gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto, un bso

Alexa Hiwatari: jaja como dije antes dejé el cap así para dejarlos en suspense jaja soy muy mala jajaja pero heme aquí dejando otro cap jiji espero te guste y sigas comentando, bsitos

good-couples: aquí te dejo otro cap, me puedo dar cuenta de que eres algo impaciente ¿verdad? Jajaja pues al cliente lo que pide jaja otro cap, ojalá te haya gustado, bsos

andeli Malfoy Cullen: que bueno que te gustó y que sigas leyendo y comentando, ojalá este cap haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos pronto.

norii: como verás, me preparé bien para la salida de amanecer, terminé antes de leer, debo confesar que yo ya tengo mi libro, grande y gordo en mis manitas jaja si quieres leerlo en inglés te puedo decir que lo puedes conseguir en sanborns, cuídate y nos leemos pronto

almendra: por favor no dejes de respirar!! Tendré un hit menos si dejas de respirar y no lees!! Jajajaja me alegra que te rías, solo no dejes de respirar por favor jajaja, bsos

anine cullen :D: jijiji que bueno que te guste como escribo y que te la pases bien leyendo y hablando de leer, espero que te hayas divertido leyendo este capi, bsitos

Kellyween: gracias, mil gracias jajaja que bueno que te guste mi manera de escribir las cosas jeje, nos leemos pronto con cap, bsos

Kiks Cullen: ¿t cuento un secretito?...que estás muy acertada a lo que pasará con Helga después jaja pero no le digas a nade eh? Jijiji creo que es un poco imposible jajaja gracias por tu review, tus muchos reviews que has dejado por mi fic jajaja, gracias de verdad, nos leemos pronto, un bso nna

Andii: jajaja pues que bueno que hayas encontrado mi fi :D que felices somos tú y yo, tú leyendo y comentando, yo escribiendo y disfrutando cada uno de sus hermosos reviews jajaja nos leemos en el sig, cap, bsitos

Hime-chan n n: yupi!! Mi último cap ya tiene un lector jajaja gracias por haber seguido desde un principio mi fic y por todos esos hermosos reviews que me has dejado, gracias de verdad, bno ya me puse de sensible jajaja nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son los mejores!! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, mis mejores deseos para todos

Dayan Hale


	18. ¡¡Yo Renuncio!

**Capítulo 18. ¡¡Yo Renuncio!!**

**Helga POV**

Cuando los chicos terminaron sus labores creí que ya era tiempo para la cena, por lo que los llamé a sentarse.

- Bien chicos ¿quién va a dirigir la oración de hoy? – los cinco alzaron la mano – Veamos…tú Emmett

- Genial, les gané – Emmett se burló de sus hermanos

- Lo que pasa es que le gustas a Helga – dijo Edward y yo traté de no sonrojarme

- Tanto que te besó Emmett – dijo Rosalie burlona

- Prosigue Emmett – le dije seriamente

- No así yo no quiero nada.

Emmett cruzó los brazos indignado y sus hermanos rieron. Estos niños eran verdaderamente un desastre, sus padres los tenían muy mal educados, pero que se podía decir de una pareja inexperta y que adopta 5 adolescentes.

- ¿Alice podrías decir tú la oración? – le pedí

- Claro que sí Helga, demos gracias a Dios por esta comida que nosotros preparamos para que podamos comerla y estar sanos y fuertes para poder desarrollarnos bien física y mentalmente y así ser mejores personas para…

- Entendimos tu idea Alice – la paré de su perorata.

- Amén – dijeron todos intentando no reír.

- Bueno, pues comencemos – dije y todos nos servimos de la pasta que Alice hizo.

La probé y tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no escupir la comida, al parecer los cinco estaban atentos a mis reacciones ¡¿Dios qué le habrían hecho a la comida?!

- ¿Alice que le pusiste a la pasta? – le preguntó Jasper – porque te quedó deliciosa

- Es mi receta secreta – respondió Alice.

¿¡Deliciosa?! Cuando voltee, los cinco ya habían terminado su plato de pasta. No tuve más remedio que decir que no quería pasta y entonces me serví del guisado que prepararon Edward y Jasper.

Esto estaba muchísimo peor que la pasta de Alice. Pero al parecer ninguno notaba que sabía horrible.

- ¿Quién diría que Edward y Jasper iban a cocinar delicioso?- preguntó Rosalie

- Sí, son perfectos en las actividades "Cullen…arias" – dijo Emmett y todos rieron.

Me tomó unos cuantos segundos comprender por qué Cullenarias, después me di cuenta de lo decían en vez de culinarias.

Me serví un poco de puré, esperando que con eso disminuyera el mal sabor del hígado, no quería ofender a los chicos diciéndoles que no sabían cocinar.

En el momento en que me metí el bocado a la boca me dio muchísima comezón en la lengua, tragué con dificultad el bocado y tomé un trago de leche, pero ni eso me quitó la picazón en la lengua. Disimuladamente me metí el tenedor sin nada a la boca y con él comencé a rascarme la lengua.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Helga? – preguntó Jasper

- No Jasper, estoy bien – dije sacándome en tenedor de la boca.

Voltee a ver a los chicos y los cinco luchaban con las ganas de reírse. Tomé el plato de ensalada y vi que la lechuga, el jitomate y el pepino estaban cortados en pedacitos chiquitititos.

- Rose te esmeraste cortando las verduras ¿verdad? – Se burló Jasper

- ¿en quién habrás estado pensando Rose? – preguntó Emmett mientras veía sorprendido, los pequeños pedazos.

- En ti – Rosalie respondió y todos rieron.

Bueno, a pesar de que la ensalada estaba cortada en pedacitos, era lo único comestible. Terminé mi ensalada y entonces Emmett y Edward estallaron a carcajadas. Volví mi mirada hacia el cuarto de lavado y vi que la espuma salía sin control.

Entendía que una vez sucediera eso pero dos era una verdadera grosería. Entré y vi que una de las lavadoras funcionaba bien y de la otra salía la espuma sin control. La apagué y saqué la ropa, era la mía y además la habían metido toda junta por la que la blanca se tiñó de muchos colores.

- ¡¡Esto es el colmo!! – grité mientras salía del cuarto.

Pero había tanto jabón en el piso que me resbalé y caí sobre la mesa, llenándome toda de pasta, puré e hígado, solo entonces pude percibir el horroroso olor que desprendían todos los alimentos.

- No puedo más…¡¡RENUNCIO!! – grité con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los chicos estaban demasiado ocupados burlándose de mí como para si quiera oírme. Me dirigí de nuevo al cuarto de lavado, saqué mi ropa mojada de la lavadora y la metí en una bolsa negra de esas que se usan para la basura y salí de ahí.

Las manos me picaban, pero no era el momento para rascarme, entré a mi habitación saqué mi ropa del armario, mis cosas del baño y guardé todo en las maletas que traía.

Escuché que la puerta de la entrada se abría, pero ya no me importaban más los niños esos

- ¡¡Dios Santo!! ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – los señores Cullen al parecer estaban de regreso. Perfecto, me podía ir sin ningún problema.

Salí de la habitación con todas mis cosas y llena todavía de la comida.

**Esme POV**

Al llegar a la casa vimos que las luces de la planta de abajo estaban prendidas, entramos a la casa y vimos que los chicos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor mirándonos sorprendidos.

Entonces volví la vista hacia la izquierda y vi la cantidad de espuma que salía por ahí.

- ¡¡Dios Santo!! ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – En ese momento Helga salió de su habitación llena de comida y con sus cosas en las manos. Intenté no reírme de su aspecto.

Entonces me fijé en la mesa, al parecer Helga se había resbalado con la espuma y había caído sobre la mesa. Los chicos seguían sin moverse, completamente sorprendidos por nuestra llegada.

- Señora Helga…

- ¡¡RENUNCIO!! Sus hijos son lo peor que ha pisado esta tierra – Helga quería llorar

"Lo Prometiste Edward" pensé y mi hijo bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

- ¿Podría explicarme que sucedió? – pidió Carlisle amablemente.

- Ellos son unos incestuosos pandilleros, irrespetuosos y sin valores, ética o moral – Helga tomó sus cosas, salió de la casa, entró a su coche y se fue.

Los chicos nos miraron y luego los siete rompimos a carcajadas. Segundos después Carlisle y yo nos encontrábamos en brazos de los cinco

- Que Bueno que regresaron

- Los extrañamos

- Helga era nefasta

- Me dijo "mujerzuela"

- Nos obligaba a ir con ella a la escuela

Poco después llegó Bella, se sorprendió mucho al vernos ahí, a mí me dio mucho gusto verla.

La casa seguía echa un desastre, así que todos nos pusimos a levantar. Mientras yo extendía la ropa oí como algo se caía al piso e inmediatamente las risas de todos.

- Bella, Helga ya se fue no hay necesidad de que sigas haciéndote la torpe – dijo Emmett entre risas

- Idiota, me resbalé – respondió Bella enojada y todos reímos

Entonces me quedé pensando qué habría echo Bella mientras la niñera estaba aquí. Al poco rato volví a oír un resbalón y luego como se rompía un plato.

- ¡¡Emmett eres un idiota!! – oí gritar a Bella nuevamente – puso el trapeador ahí para que me cayera.

Esa noche nos contaron todo lo que sucedió esos cinco días que estuvimos fuera. Mis pobres niños se las vieron negras con Helga y ella con ellos igual.

Hubo partes en las que ni Carlisle ni yo podíamos parar de reír, la ida al supermercado, el día que se enfermaron del estómago y…

- y ahora que recuerdo ¡¡Emmett Cullen vas a morir!! – Emmett corrió fuera de la casa con Edward pisándole los talones.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunté a Alice.

- Emmett le puso una película porno y Helga lo regañó y le prohibió a Bella la entrada a la casa- Alice me explicó.

Luego nos contaron las cosas que hizo Bella, ella se sonrojó bastante durante esos momentos, el día en que Rosalie y Edward se besaron y cuando La niñera besó a Emmett, en esa parte no pudimos dejar de reír.

Cuando Edward y Emmett regresaron a la sala nos contaron lo de la cena de ese día y no pude evitar sentir pena por la pobre de Helga.

- Por favor no nos vuelvan a dejar con una niñera – nos rogó Rosalie.

- Por lo que veo dentro de cien años podrán quedarse solos – dijo Carlisle y todos reímos

- Sí, no queremos que otra niñera vuelva a pasar por esto.

Después de que los chicos nos contaran todas sus travesuras, Carlisle y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos acostamos en nuestra cama abrazados, no pasó mucho para que Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se fueran a acostar con nosotros durante unas horas (Edward había ido a dejar a Bella a su casa y era obvio que se quedaría con ella).

Rato después, cuando los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, me sentí muy…muy…seductora. Al parecer Carlisle también y yo me puse sobre él mientras besaba su cuello. Obviamente luego oímos los apasionados gritos de Rosalie y los jadeos de Alice.

- ¡¡Pero que hijos más incestuosos tenemos!! – gritó Carlisle

- ¡¡Pero que padres más calientes tenemos!! – respondió a su vez Jasper y todos reímos.

Estábamos otra vez inundados de amor y…lujuria cuando el teléfono sonó y Alice rió.

- ¿Bueno? – contesté a medio jadeo

- ¡¡Ugh!!Podrían ser menos escandalosos con sus pensamientos? – Edward me contestó molesto

- ¡¡Mejor que él se ponga las pilas con Bella!! – gritó Emmett

- Algún día en verdad lo mataré – dijo Edward y luego colgó.

No es necesario decir que Edward no apareció en casa hasta que amaneció.

El sábado los chicos quisieron que fuéramos los siete de caza. Una vez en el monte Rainier, Carlisle iba a lanzarse sobre su presa y Emmett lo detuvo.

- Aún no has dado las gracias – le susurró y todos reímos en voz baja

- Creo que voy a mandarte otra vez con Helga – Carlisle le dijo

- Por eso digo que caces como quieras

Los siete volvimos a reír y cada uno se dispuso a cazar. Yo aún me preocupaba por la pobre de Helga, pero me alegraba estar de nuevo con mis niños y al parecer ellos se mostraban renuentes a dejarnos solos.

* * *

Hola a Todos!! ¿qué creen? Que este fue el penúltimo cap sí lo sé, lo sé es muy triste pero creo que cuando lean el último no se pondrán tan tan tristes, pero bueno ya no digo nada.

Mis agradecimientos a:

FrogizZ94: jajaja la verdad es que yo nunca tuve una niñera (gracias a Dios) jajaja pero cuando llegó la idea de la niñera mala onda no pude dejarla pasar, gracias por leer y comentar y ps ns leemos pronto

andeli Malfoy Cullen: jajaja neta, en cuanto leí tu review yo también recordé a Bella jeje se me olvidó, pero como Edward no podía verla pues…yo creo que por eso la olvidé jaja gracias por tu review jaja tuve que cambiar un poco este cap para que Bella apareciera aunque sea un poco. Gracias y cuídate mucho

MiitzukoO-chan: hola, espero que te haya gustado este cap y ps temo decir que es el penúltimo, pero sabrán de mi pronto…espero jeje gracias por tu review, un beso

erosalie: hola!! Ps a mi tmb no me gusta lo d terminar el fic, pero algun día tenía q pasar. Y hablando d el otro día leí tu fic!! Me encantó y espero que cuando leas esto ya haya dejado un review jaja d vdd me encantó. Tú tambien sigue pronto. Bsos

C-Marian-T-H-Cullen: jaja no creo que te quedes con las ganas jaja Helga aún anda por mi cabeza muajaja gracias por tu review y nos leemos pronto.

mari-cullen: jaja lástima que tú tendrías que comer lo mismo que ella jajaja pero sí creo que yo también hubiera echo lo mismo jajaja

tsukiyono tanuki: jaja pronto?! Si llevo un buen con el fic jaja pero pronto tendrán más de mi jajaja, gracias por seguir leyendo, nos leemos pronto

Yuliss: hola, espero que hayas disfrutado del cap gracias por tu review, bsos

norii: jaja tienes toda la razón, pero la verdad yo no leí ninguno en la comp. Jaja creo que es demasiado cansado y ps bno te debo decir que breaking Dawn vale la pena la espera. Gracias por tu review y ps nos leemos pronto

KibaPGG: hola!! Que bueno que te guste mi fic y que lo sigas disfrutando, ps bno nos leemos en el último cap jajaja un bso

camii granger; jajaja que bueno que te gusten las travesuras jajaja gracias por tu review, bsos

tita.THP: gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar un review, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap, bsos

Bella Hale Cullen: jajaj en algo tenía que estar bien Helga no crees? Jaja bueno espero que te hayas divertido con este cap, nos leemos en el que sigue

hermioneyron: hola, gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este y pues ya casi por acabar, nos leemos pronto

Alexa Hiwatari: que bueno que te guste, bsos

good-couples: jajaja no, no creo que seas impaciente…para nada jajaja, gracias por comentarme, bsitos

elianna.cullen: jajaja que bueno que te encante, nos leemos pronto

SaNdY:jaja es muy bueno saber que te gustas dos de mis fics, jaja gracias por leerlos y comentar, un bso

belencullenss: jejeej sí!! Ia mas de 300 jaja gracias por todo tu apoio y tus comentarios bsitos

Daniela April Cullen: que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado, bsos

Adri Cullen: jaja el quiero más me sonó muy obsesivo jajajajaja pero me alegra que te guste. Nos leemos pronto

Hime-chan n n: jaja creo que los Cullen no podrán dormir tranquilos…porque no pueden jajaja, gracias por seguirme y espero que te guste más este cap. Un bso

Andii: jajaja muchas gracias de verdad, que bueno que te guste q para eso lo escriboi, nos leemos pronto y gracias otra vez

Su Broderik: jajaja lo prometo, ia solo me falta un cap

Moni H-Hr forever: jajaja ia a un paso de acabar, espero que te haya gustado y ps nos leemos en el proximo y ultimo cap

Maya Cullen: jajaja prometo escribir muchos más, por lo menos tengo en ment tres jeje, nos leemos pronto

Kiks Cullen: jajaja sí, eres como Alice jajaja puedes ver el futuro jejeje gracias por leerme y ps nos vemos en el ya ultimo cap, un bso

mrsLCullen: hola jaja gracias por tu review, espero hayas disfrutado el cap.

Bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy jajaja espero subir pronto el último cap, pero como tengo exámenes espero me tengan paciencia, sí lo sé, lo sé ¿a quien se le ocurre poner exámenes a dos semanas de haber entrado a la escuela? Pues solo a la mía jeje. Ps un beso y un abrazo a todos ustedes.

Dayan Hale


	19. Una ¿propuesta?

**Capítulo 19. Una ¿propuesta?**

**Helga POV**

Me encontraba en mi casa tejiendo cómodamente en mi mecedora frente a la ventana, dos semanas habían pasado desde que dejé la casa de los Cullen, aún recuerdo la cantidad de moscas que había en el coche debido a las bolsas de basura que Emmett y Edward habían dejado en mi coche.

Mis nervios iban mejorando poco a poco, pero dudaba mucho volver a trabajar con chicos adolescentes durante un buen rato.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, el teléfono sonó, me paré a contestar.

- ¿Bueno?

- Buenas Tardes ¿es usted Helga Franklin?

- Sí ¿quién la busca?

- Mire señora mi nombre es Billy Black, vivo en La Push y oí decir que usted es niñera

- Así es señor Black

- Verá, tenemos un grupo de chicos aquí en la reserva, incluido mi hijo, que últimamente ha causado unos cuantos problemas y me preguntaba si usted podría cuidarlos una semana para ver si mejoran su actitud

- ¿Cuántos son?

- Son cinco hombres, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry y mi hijo Jacob

"¡¡Cinco!!" Otra vez cinco chicos, bueno, al menos no habría incesto por ahí y no eran hermanos así que ¿podrían ser peor que los Cullen?

- Claro que sí señor Black, estaré encantada de ayudarlo con sus chicos.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, ¿Nos vemos el lunes entonces?

- Ahí estaré.

Colgué y me dispuse a hacer mi maleta, dos semanas sin trabajar aún no calmaban mis nervios, pero ¿qué podría ser peor que los Cullen? Durante esas dos semanas me había quedado pensando en ellos y definitivamente había algo muy raro en ellos, no sé como explicarlo, es como si fueran seres "sobrenaturales" suspiré interiormente, ¡¡pero que barbaridades estaba pensando!!

Una vez lista mi maleta, volví al tejido y me pregunté que me esperaría en la Push.

¡¡TERMINADO!! A todos ustedes mis lectores 10000000000000000000000000000 gracias por haber seguido conmigo esta fabulosa historia y pues como verán tendremos más de Helga jejeje solo ke por ahora tomaré un pekeño break, jajaja muchas gracias de verdad a todos los que comentaron...son las mejores personas de este mundo jejejeje bueno todos los que están leyendo esto.

Gracias por su apoyo y su tiempo, son los mejores!!

Nos vemos pronto!!

Dayan Hale


End file.
